On the Shores of Our Hearts
by TvFan00
Summary: Jake is shooting a new movie in Malibu. But what happens when he wants Lilly to be his costar? Will Miley get jealous? Or will she let old flames die when Oliver reveals his true feelings for her. Miley&Oliver Lilly&Jake.
1. Popcorn Kisses

**Chapter 1: Popcorn Kisses **

"Pass the popcorn" Lilly says smiling as she reaches over Oliver towards the popcorn bag in Miley's lap.

"Get your own" she says pulling the popcorn away and lightly laughing. "Lilly is always taking my popcorn. Its my popcorn!" Miley thinks and then after a brief game of keep the popcorn from Lilly, she gives in. But mainly because poor Oliver was getting trampled as Lilly tried her best to get at the bag.

"Come on guys! Im not a floor mat." He protests attempting to push Lilly off of him as Miley finally gives in and hands her the bag of popcorn. They then turn back to the movie. Oliver had picked it out so it wasn't a chick flick. But everyone still seemed to like it. Mainly because it had Orlando Bloom in it though. Miley and Lilly were practically in love with him!

Suddenly Lilly's phone starts to ring. Oliver just looks at her with his expression saying he was clearly annoyed by the interruption. But Miley knew there was more to the phone ringing than just another caller. The ring tone was playing "This is the Life" and Miley gives a slight grin at Lilly who blushes slightly. Miley knew she only uses that ring tone for her crushes.

"Uhh I think I'm going to take this outside." She says gleefully as she jumps up and runs for the door. Within moments the door is open and slammed shut. Miles could tell she was excited about the call. "But who could be calling her? She hadn't told me about any new crushes. Hmm perhaps she will tell me later." she thinks and turns back towards the movie.

"Wonder what got into her?" Oliver says benignly, completely oblivious to how special the call was to her.

"Ahh its prolly someone she has been dying to talk to." she responds not wanting to give away the secret of the ring tone if he didn't already known.

"Oh well thats cool." he says and they both turn back to watch the movie.

After a few more minutes Miley begins to notice that Oliver had gotten alot more fidgety since Lilly had went outside. As if he was nervous about something. She couldn't quite put my finger on it though. She then pokes him in the ribs and tells him "Settled down or you're going to fidget a hole into the couch."

Meanwhile outside...

"Hello?"

"Lilly?"

"Yes this is her" she answers. His voice sending chill bumps down her arms.

"Hey its Jake, whats up?"

"Oh nothing, just over here at Miley's watching a movie. How about yourself?"

"Pretty good pretty good, just sitting here thinking about some things and reading some lines for my newest movie."

"Oh really what kind of movie is it, Mr. Zombieslayer?" She asks pretending not to know. 'He's such a hunk on tv, if only he was my hunk' she thinks dreamily. But quickly pushes the thought of them dating out of her head. She didn't know how Miley would take the idea of that. Since Jake and her hadn't been broke up two weeks yet, and she was already drooling over him. 'Snap out of it, he wouldn't be calling you if he wasn't at least a little interested in you.'

"Well it's not about zombies at all. My agent thought it might be a good idea for me to try something different. Ya know add to the resume and all."

"Oh thats sounds neat, whats the movie called?"

"It's called 'On the shores of our hearts', its basically a love story" he says gently as if he was nervous about what Lilly would think.

"A love story! Well that is something different I must admit" she responds then realizes it may have been taken the wrong way. "But it sounds cool. Where are you filming it at?"

"Right here in Malibu. Kinda works out for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well remember how I told you I had been thinking about some things? Well it wasn't really some things I was thinking about, rather some people."

"I don't follow Jake, what are you talking about?"

"Well Lilly, I've been thinking about you... and me" he says with a slight nervous undertone.

"Oh... wow..." Is the only thing that comes out of her mouth. 'What are you thinking girl, say something other than that. Don't leave him wondering, ask him what he is thinking.' "So what were you thinking about us?"

"Well I don't really know how to say this, but uhh.. Lilly I like you" then there is a moment of silence before finishing with "Alot. And well I was hoping you would be my girlfriend."

"Jake Ryan, are you asking me out?" She asks as if it was a dream. Then lightly pinches her arm and realizes that she is not dreaming. 'I think Jake Ryans really asking me out!'

"Well umm yes. So what do you think?"

"What about miley? You two just broke up a few weeks ago. What would she think? I don't want to make her mad."

"Well Miley and I had our differences. We only dated a few days anyway."

"What do you mean you had your differences?"

"She never told me who, but she liked someone else. And we finally agreed it would be best if we saw other people. Me and Miley dating just wasn't meant to be. However I do think I was meant to meet you, and I can thank Miley for that."

'Wonder who it was' she thinks. Miley had just said that her and Jake split up over some differences and she didn't really talk about him much after that. Who could she have been so into that she left Jake Ryan, the hottest boy on earth! Well that doesn't matter at the moment though, Jake is probably nervously waiting for my answer. Lilly then turns her attention back to the phone call.

"So what do you think Lilly, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Jake! I'd love to." she says with more joy than she has ever felt. She then quietly sings 'I got Jake, I got Jake' over and over in her head. The happiness almost overwhelming her.

"Awesome! Ive been so nervous lately. Wondering and wondering what your answer might be. Wondering if you would reject me."

"Jake I would never reject you."

"Glad to hear that. So you want to go see a movie this weekend?"

"Sure, what would you like to see?" she asks as they begin their first conversation as an official couple.

Meanwhile back inside...

"Oliver your squirming again"

"I know Miley I just.."

"Got ants in your pants" she says laughing.

"No I'm just a little nervous."

'Nervous? Why would Oliver be nervous, it isn't like were doing anything different than usual. Were just watching a movie like Lilly and us always do.' "What are you nervous about?"

Oliver looks up towards the door as if to make sure no one was listening in. Then looks back at me. "Miley I have been thinking alot lately." He begins but ends up spilling the popcorn as he blindly reaches. "Woops, sorry Miles."

"Its ok, we can always make more. Here you pick that up and I'll go to the kitchen and pop us another bag in the microwave." she says hopping up and heading for the kitchen. Reaching the kitchen she rummages through the cabinets. 'Hmm Cheerios, corn flakes, ahh there it is!' she says mentally as she reaches into the way back of the cabninet for the box of popcorn bags. Retrieving it she throws one in the microwave and moves to the refrigerators for a drink.

"Hey Oliver want something to drink!" shes yells reaching for a Pepsi.

"Sure throw me a Mtn. Dew." He says throwing the old bag of popcorn in the trash. Standing up he gracefully catches the mtn. dew up side his head. "Hey! What was that for?" he exclaims rubbing his head and picking up the can.

"Sorry, you said throw ya one though." I then hand him another mtn. dew and place the other back inside the refrigerators. 'Maybe I'll get lucky and Jackson will open that one. I still owe him one for that last prank he pulled on me.' Miley thinks as she remembers when Jackson replaced her shampoo with a giant bottle of toothpaste. 'I don't even know who would need that much toothpaste in the first place!'

"So umm Miles, like I said I've been thinking alot lately." he begins stammering again. Obviously nervous about something.

"Whats wrong Oliver? What have you been thinking about?"

"Well I don't know how to say this, but umm uhh.."

"Oh come on Oaken spit it out. You can tell me anything. I'm your friend." she says laying her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Well ok, but promise you won't hate me?"

"Of course not Oliver! I would never hate you" Why would she hate Oliver? She would never hate him. He was the very reason she left Jake for after all! And even though she never told anyone about that, it was still hard for her sometimes to hide her true feelings for Oliver.

"Well Miles, I love you! And I wish we could be together, ya know more than friends. Like you as my girlfriend." He then turns around his back to me bowing his head down. He was embarrassed, embracing himself to be rejected. His arms began to shake as he awaits for her response after opening up his heart to her.

"Oliver." She begins putting her hand back on his shoulder and turning him around a little. "Oliver look up." she whispers to him and places her hand on his chin. Then gradually lifts his head to face her. A look of almost pure terror on his face. As if waiting to be slapped.

'I know she doesn't like me' Oliver thinks. 'What was I doing letting her know how I feel. Ive ruined our friendship now'. He then slowly begins to look away. Afraid to look at Mileys expression.

"Oliver, I feel the same way about you."

"What, you do!" he exclaims the nervous burden lifting from him.

"Yes, you're the reason I left Jake a few weeks ago. I want to be with you too Oliver."

"I don't know what to say Miles. I never dreamed you felt the same way."

"Then don't say anything." she says pulling him closer. The closer they got, the more special it felt. And as their lips met, the world stopped. And for that moment nothing else mattered. They were finally together.

Then a sudden "Ding!" broke there long awaited kiss. Both slowly pulling apart and looking to the direction of the noise. Miley knew the popcorn wasn't done she had put it in for 5 minutes. 'I knew it hadn't been 5 minu...' Miley begins then stops mid-thought.

The timer hadn't went off on its own...

* * *

**A/N: Hmm I wonder who cut the microwave off. Guess you'll have to find out next chapter. R&R please.**

**This first chapter was originally written in first person, but was later changed to third person to go along with the rest of the chapters. I will do a new draft of it and fix the problems of 1st/3rd person grammatic errors. But until I have the time to do so please understand that this problem is only on the first chapter.**


	2. Pillow Fights

**Chapter 2 - Pillow Fights**

They were not lucky enough for the microwave to go off by itself. And looking over towards the microwave there stood none other than Jackson. And with his hand still on the timing dial he laughs and says "Well, I came for the popcorn but stayed for the show!"

"Jackson! What are you doing here!" Miley yells and takes a step back from Oliver.

Oliver however didn't say anything. Or more like he didn't know what to say. After a few moments he manages to mumble "Umm uhh umm hey Jackson, this isn't what it umm looks like." Oliver never was a very good liar. And Jackson begins to laugh again.

"Jackson your not going to tell dad are you?" Miley asks giving him her serious face.

"Well I don't know Miles, I'm sure dad would really like to know about this. I mean we have both expected it for a while now."

"Look just let us tell him when were ready, ok? Or we might have to tell dad about your little joy ride in his new car the other night."

"Hey now he knew I took the car out!" Jackson objects reaching into the refrigerator for a drink.

"Yea, but he didn't know you were out all night!"

"Ok ok, I won't mention it to him. But if I where you all I wouldn't take to long to tell him. You know how he hates to be left in the dark." He then leaves towards the living room. A few seconds later they hear the top of the can pop open and Jackson screams "Ahh man! I just washed this shirt!".

"Well I guess that went well." Oliver says regaining his train of thought. "I figured he'd run straight to your dad."

"Me too, good thing he didn't know the can spewing on him was our fault. Otherwise he might have reconsidered." Miley then pauses a moment and glances towards the door. "Lilly has been outside an awful long time. I think I'll go check on her."

Miley then heads towards the door while Oliver goes back to the couch. Both of them forgetting about making the popcorn. Opening the door Miley sees Lilly is still on the phone, sitting on porch swing. Her feet dangling below it swinging back and forth. When she notices Miley she says something into the phone, to low for Miley to hear and then hangs up.

"Hey Miles!" Lilly says springing to her feet full of happiness. "What's going on?"

"Well you will never guess what happened!"

"And you will never guess who called!"

"Ok you first." Miley says pointing towards Lilly and taking a seat on the swing.

But she then gets a nervous look on her face. She was still unsure of how Miley would take her talking to Jake. Much less dating him. Taking a seat on the swing next to Miley she points back and say "you first." They then begin a tirade of "you first, no you first" before Miley finally gave in.

"Ok ok, I'll go first." She begins and walks over to the door. Glancing in she sees Oliver was still sitting on the couch, watching the movie. She turns and walks back to the swing. Taking a seat again she begins to tell what happens. "Well after you came out here Oliver confessed his love to me. And then we kissed!"

"Whoa!" Lilly says completely caught off guard. She wasn't expecting that one. She had noticed for a while that Oliver seemed to have a crush on Miley but never thought that Miley had a crush on him to. "So you all are dating now?"

"Sure are, and I'm so happy." Miley then leans in towards Lilly's ear and whispers, "Don't tell anyone, but Oliver is the reason I left Jake."

"Oh he is?" Lilly asks as Miley sits back up. They then begin to swing slowly.

"Yea, my heart just didn't seem to be with Jake. And well he seemed to like someone else anyway. So it was sort of a mutual parting of ways. But that doesn't matter now that I'm with Oliver. So what was you wanting to tell me?"

Lilly doesn't know what to think now. She just sits there looking at Miley. Afraid to tell her that she was the one Jake had liked. That she was with Jake now. 'Well it's better to have it in the open than to hide it and have her get mad at you later' she thinks and decides that she would tell her. "Well you know the phone call?"

"Yea who was it, I noticed you had them on your special ring tone"

"Well, it was Jake and were dating now." Lilly says as fast as she could. Hoping that Miley wouldn't catch on to what she had said. And hoping that she wouldn't ask for her to repeat it either.

"What? Lilly you said that way to fast. Calm down girl, I know your excited but just calm down and tell me."

Knots begin to form in Lilly's stomach as she thinks of how to tell her. 'But why should I be afraid, she said they parted ways. She said that she was with Oliver now. It'll be ok' she thinks and then repeats herself, more slowly this time. "Well it was Jake. And were dating now."

"Oh that's cool." Miley says and continues to swing. Then after a few moments Miley puts her foot on the ground abruptly stopping the swing. She stopped it so fast that Lilly had to grab onto the railing to keep from being thrown off. "Wait a minute..." Miley begins in a serious tone. The knots in Lilly's stomach drawing tighter. "Jake Ryan?" she asks, not knowing what to think. It would have been different if he had liked some other girl. Someone, anyone, other than Lilly her best friend. 'But I'm with Oliver now, and Lilly seems so happy, I guess I can't be mad at her. Plus she looked so happy' Miley thinks and then feels bad for taking a serious tone with her.

"Umm yea." Lilly answers bracing herself for some sort of verbal assault. Just waiting for Miley to do something. But then to her surprise Miley put her arm around her. And said "I'm happy for you. I didn't really see much in him anyway."

"Really? Are you sure that's how you feel. I mean you all did just break up two weeks ago."

"Really Lilly. I'm with Oliver now, and he's the one I've wanted all along. And you've had a crush on Jake since before he even moved to Malibu. I'm just glad to see both of our dreams come true. Both on the same night no less!" Miley exclaims and begins to rock the swing again.

"Well lets go finish the movie." Lilly says springing to her feet.

Her and Miley then head inside. Oliver was still sitting on the couch watching the tv when they came in. He looks over and Miley and smiles as she walks back over to him and sits down next to him. Lilly walks over to him and gives him a light punch to the arm. "Smoken Oaken" she says teasingly, making him blush.

"Lilly be nice" Miley says and then whispers into Oliver ear "I had to tell her, I hope you didn't mind."

He then looks into Miley's eyes and slides his fingers through her soft brown hair. "Of course not, she would have found out eventually anyway." He then smiles and leans closer. Miley knew what was about to happen. And she wanted it to happen. Both of them intent on finishing the kiss from earlier. But right as there lips were about to meet, both of there heads were pushed to the back of the couch, forced there by a pillow thrown by Lilly.

Oliver and Miley shoot a glaring look over at her. That would make twice they had been interrupted. "What was that for!" Miley exclaims.

"Just thought it would be funny. You two looked so serious." she responds as a pillow comes flying at her head. She ducks just in time and it fly's over the couch. "Missed me" she says as another pillow plows into her face. Miley holding the pillow then playfully hit Lilly again. As Lilly reaches for another pillow she asks "Oh so you want to fight the Queen of pillow fighting huh?". Then lifts the pillow up and connects squarely with Mileys face.

"Ouch that kind of hurt!" Miley exclaims and returns with a barrage of pillow swings. Oliver then steps in between them pushing them apart. As they both lower the pillows to their sides Oliver says "Now now girls, no need to fight over Smokin Oaken." Miley and Lilly then laugh and grip there pillows tight. And before Oliver could say another word, they were both pummelling him with pillows.

"Ok ok I was just kidding gah!" Oliver exclaims as he is beat down with two pillows. As he backs against the couch he reaches for his own pillow. Finding one he quickly blocks with it preventing another attack from the two girls. He then joins in on the pillow fight. After a few minutes however Lilly tires and sits down on the couch as Oliver and Miley wrestle with the pillows.

Eventually Oliver trips over the coffee table and ends up on the grand. Miley sits on top of him and lightly hits him with the pillow again. "You give up?" she asks holding the pillow up with one hand as if to strike at him again.

"Ok ok I give up, I give up." Oliver says playfully.

Miley then puts the pillow down and leans towards Oliver. "So about that kiss..." she says leaning towards Oliver. Lilly gently throws a pillow at the back of Mileys head, but it has no effect this time. There lips meet once again. And a beautiful kiss ensues. Oliver's hands aimlessly running through Mileys hair eventually ending with his arms around her back. And after a few more moments of bliss Miley breaks the kiss. Leaving Oliver with a grin from ear to ear.

"Well now that you two got your kiss, can we finish this movie?" Lilly asks.

"Sure" Miley and Oliver agree getting back up and setting on the couch. Oliver gently sliding his arm around her, and Miley laying her head on Oliver's shoulder. And although the movie was almost over, neither of them cared that they missed part of it.

After the movie Lilly asks them "So what are you guys doing this weekend?"

"Not sure yet." Miley answers and Oliver agrees, he didn't know what he was doing either.

"What would you two think about a double date then? All four of us could go see a movie."

"Huh, all four? Double Date? I'm confused." Oliver says. Lilly had forgot about Oliver not knowing about her and Jake yet. But she figured now was as good a time as any to tell him.

"Well Mr. Oaken, you two aren't the only two to hook up tonight. Jake and I also got together."

Oliver lets out a small laugh and says "Jake Ryan? Yea right. And I'm a gingerbread man."

"What you don't think I'm pretty enough to get Jake Ryan? I'll have you know it is Jake Ryan. And he came to me!" Lilly says objectionably clearly not amused by Oliver's sarcasm.

"Whoa, calm down it was a joke." He begins to defend himself. "I just figured he would be to busy with slaying zombies to get a girlfriend. I'm sorry if I offended you." He then begins to frown. He didn't mean for her to take it the wrong way.

"That's ok, I know you meant no harm Oliver." Lilly says smiling again. "So what do you all think, I'm sure Jake wouldn't mind."

"Well are you sure he wouldn't feel a little awkward around me Lilly?" Miley asks remembering how they had only been apart for two weeks.

"Would you feel awkward around him Miles? He said you two had a mutual breakup. So I doubt he would care for you being there. Well that is unless you feel awkward around him."

"No no, that's not it. I'm sure it will be fine." Miley says but she wasn't exactly sure if she believed it. The breakup was mutual. But it was more of his idea than hers. 'Almost as if he led me to do it' she thinks. 'But I'm with Oliver now, I should let Lilly be happy. Everything will be ok' she begins to tell herself, unsure of her true feelings at the moment. One thing was sure however, she was in love with Oliver, and that's all that mattered.

"Ok but only because you said it was alright Miles, I don't want you to feel weird." Lilly says looking at Miley. Trying her best to see if she was just saying it to be a friend, or if she really no longer had feelings for Jake. 'Stop being paranoid, of course she doesn't she told you herself it was a mutual breakup' Lilly tells herself.

"I hope it isn't a chick flick." Oliver says interrupting both of them who appeared to be deep in thought.

"We'll decide on the movie when we get there. Then Lilly and I will let you guys know what's good." Miley begins as Lilly defends her.

"Yea, because you know the girl always gets to pick the movie."

"Umm since when?" Oliver says as he shrugs his shoulders. "If we're paying, we get to choose the movie. That's how it always is."

"But Oliver, you will let me choose the movie right?" Miley asks as she runs her finger across his cheek and down his chin and giving him her puppy dog face. They may have only been dating for an hour, but she knew how to get her way.

"Uhh sure" Oliver says blushing a little. He never knew Miley could be so convincing. But it was so hard to say no to such a beautiful girl. His only hope was that Jake wouldn't fall for the same line. That Jake would pick a good movie. But he was sure Lilly could be convincing to. But he had to hope!

A few minutes later there was a car honking outside. "There's my mom. I guess it's time for us to go" Oliver says standing up as Lilly heads for the door.

"You coming Oliver?" Lilly asks opening the door and starting to step outside.

"Tell her I'll be out in a minute." Oliver says holding Miley in his arms. Miley then puts her hand up and does a motion for Lilly to shoo.

"Ok ok, I can take a hint you two love birds" Lilly says smilingly and closes the door.

"I had a great time" Miley says laying her head back on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"So did I. So see ya this weekend for the movies?"

"Sure, call me tomorrow ok?" Miley answers as she looks deep into his eyes.

"Ok" he responds and leans in for his good night kiss. It would be a short lived kiss however as another car honk sounded through the house. "I guess I better go. I'll call you tomorrow." He says heading for the door.

"Bye" Miley says as Oliver opens the door and heads outside. A few moments later she hears the car door slam and then exit the driveway. But in the back of her mind, she still couldn't help but think about the double date. "What will happen when I see him with her?" She whispers to herself and then finishes with "Nothing, that's what, you want Lilly to be happy. And after all you have Oliver now, the one you have wanted to be with for so long." She then heads up to her room. A good nights sleep would help her clear her thoughts. Or so she hoped.

**  
**

* * *

**A/N: So does Miley still have feelings for Jake? Was the mutual breakup really that mutual? Who will get to choose the movie? Find out what happens next chapter, when the four meet up for a double date. As always please R&R. Suggestions are always very welcome.**


	3. Flashback

**Chapter 3: Flashback**

As Miley lays on her bed a million thoughts raced through her mind. Thoughts of Oliver and how happy they seemed together. About Lilly and how happy she seemed to be with Jake. And about how seemed to have feelings for both Jake and Oliver. Burying her head in the pillows she tries to force the thought out of her mind.

"You don't still like Jake!" she tells herself. But even saying it out loud didn't make it sound any more believable. And so she closes her eyes and begins to recollect the last day they were together. 'It would be two weeks tomorrow' she thinks as the memory begins to come flowing back, however bitter sweetly.

* * *

Two Weeks Earlier... 

They were both sitting on the beach on their blankets watching the waves come back and forth from the sand. Jake had is arm around her and they were talking about how beautiful the ocean was. Each of them commenting on why they each thought it was beautiful. Jake claimed it was beautiful because of how the waves came crashing down onto the water below made it seem like life was so simple. Like nothing else mattered. And Miley believed it was beautiful how the sun glistened across the waters surface giving it a radiant blue texture.

Neither of them saw Oliver and Lilly approaching. But within a few moments there concentration was broke by the two. "What's going on?" Oliver asked as he jumped down next to them, knocking a bit of sand onto Miley's beach towel.

"Hey! You got sand on my towel." Miley objects playfully punching him. Although she may have hit him a little harder than she meant to. Oliver then rubs his arm lightly then playfully pushes her in retaliation. Miley falling backwards from the push catches her self with one hand while saying "Hey now no need to get violent Oaken."

Meanwhile Lilly had taken up a spot next to Jake. Jake had asked her why she thought the ocean was beautiful. "Because of all the hot guys that come to see it." was her response. And although Miley didn't seem to notice the harmless wink she gave Jake, Oliver gave her a look of confusion. Not knowing if she was winking at him, Jake, or even if she had something in her eye. But nothing else was said about it. So Oliver just brushed the thought out of his head.

"Whew its hot out here, I'm going to go get something to drink. Anyone else thirsty?" Oliver asks as he stands up brushing the sand off the back of his shorts. Miley then stands up as if to go with him.

"I'll go to, Jackson owes me a drink anyway. You two want anything?" She asks then begins to walk off as Lilly and Jake shake there heads. Lilly then takes a seat on Miley towel next to Jake. And both of them watch the other two walk up the beach towards Rico's.

"So how are you and Miley?" Lilly asks looking deep into Jakes eyes. His eyes were no longer watching Miley walking away, but instead seemed to be looking right back into hers.

"We're doing pretty good. I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Well you seen how her and Oliver were acting."

"I don't follow what do you mean?" Jake asks shrugging his shoulders. However he still didn't remove his gaze from Lilly's face. 'Such beautiful eyes, and golden blonde hair' he thought. 'To bad Miley isn't blonde.'

"Well you seen how they were umm..." Lilly pauses searching for the best way to put it "you know flirting just a minute ago. Then she just jumps up to go get drinks with him." She continues pointing in the direction they had went. "I mean I'm no psychic but I can tell there is definitely some chemistry between the two."

"You do kind of have a point." Jake responds with a slight frown. "Has she said anything about Oliver, you know in that way before?"

"Well I know Oliver has had a crush on Miley for a while now, but I don't know how Miley feels about that." Lilly shrugs and looks towards the ocean. "But from the looks of it the feelings may be mutual."

"Mutual eh?"

"Yea I guess that's one way to put." Lilly answers not really knowing if that's how Miley feels or not. But she did know that she liked Jake. Like him more than Miley even. 'Miley doesn't know what she's got. Doesn't care. Jake would be so much better off with me. But he likes Miley and not me.' She thinks as she looks back at him. He however was still looking at her, his gaze never breaking.

"So what should I do, I mean I'd hate to break her heart." Jake says as he runs his fingers through Lilly's hair. "But I think I like someone else to. Perhaps I should have a talk with Miley and see how she feels about a few things."

"A few things? What do you mean?" Lilly asks afraid that he might tell Miley what she had said. Afraid of what Miley might do to her for having such a discussion with her boyfriend.

"Oh you know, about how we feel for each other..." Jake pauses for a moment, finally breaking his gaze long enough to glance at the ocean. Then looks back at her. "and other people."

"You're not going to tell her about what I said are you?"

"Of course not Lilly. I've had the same thoughts in the back of my mind for a little while now. It's just nice to have someone confirm my suspicions." Jake then frowns and looks towards the ground. "But I don't know how I will feel if I do break it off with Miley. I won't have anyone to talk to about my problems or anything."

"You can talk to me. I'll give you my number if you want."

The frown disappears from Jake's face and is replaced by a smile. He looks up at Lilly and places his hand on hers, then pulls his cell phone out. "Sure what's your number?"

Lilly then writes her cell number down and hands it to him. "Call me anytime. We can talk about anything you want." And this time her wink wasn't so harmless. She gave him a very flirtatious wink as she placed the piece of paper in his hand. And Jake just smiles and places the piece of paper in his pocket. And then runs his fingers through Lilly's hair again and leans forward towards her.

'Is he about to kiss me?' Lilly thinks as Jake begins to come closer. 'Oh my god! I think he is, but what about Miley? My friend?' Her conscience screams as her gets even more closer. 'What she doesn't know won't hurt me' was her last thought as she closed her eyes and moved forward to meet his kiss.

But right before there lips met, there was a voice. This voice wasn't in her head this time though. It was a guys voice. "Umm what are you all doing?" it was Oliver's voice. 'Oh no! Miley's with him.' Lilly conscience screams as she whips her eyes open and sees that Jake had already regained his composure next to her.

"Oh Lilly was just showing me her new earrings she bought" Jake lied. He lied better than Lilly could have in the situation. And as she quickly searched around Oliver, Miley was not there. 'Whew' her conscience breathed a sigh of relief. Oliver might believe that little white lie, but Miley sure as hell wouldn't.

"Where's Miley?" Lilly asks although sounding a little to relieved that she wasn't with him.

"Oh she's still fighting with Jackson. Trying to get that drink he owes her."

"Lord, she might as well just pay for it. I doubt he's gonna cough up a free drink." Lilly responds with a mild laugh.

"Hey here she comes." Jake says pointing out a figure walking towards them. She was holding a cup. She must have gotten the free drink.

When she finally got back to the group, she was covered with what appeared to be Pepsi, or some other dark colored soda. "What happened to you?" Jake asks pointing out the obvious.

"Well I got my free drink alright!" she responds with a sarcastic tone as she points down at her shirt. It was still dripping as she put her drink down and began to ring the shirt out with her hands. "And I had to pay for that one!" She exclaims again, this time pointing towards the soda on the ground.

After Miley had stopped trying to drain her shirt of soda she reclaimed her seat next to Jake. And even though she was a little soggy still from the drink, he put his arm around her to comfort her. 'Aww how sweet' she thought as she lays her head over on his shoulder.

"Hey guy, you think I could have a talk with Miley? You know alone." Jake says with a somewhat serious voice. Oliver responding with yet another confused look but nodding his head.

"Uhh sure" was all that Lilly could get to come out of her mouth. She couldn't believe it. Couldn't help but feel she had something to do with what was about to happen. But in the back of her mind she didn't mind. Almost as if she knew what would eventually happen. But still she was unsure. Unsure of Jake's feelings for her. 'Maybe he was just looking at my new earrings, a few minutes ago' she thought as her and Oliver began to walk away. But as she lifted one hand to feel of her ears, she realized one thing that Oliver had not. She wasn't wearing any earrings today.

"So what was you wanting to talk about?" Miley asked, her head still laying on his shoulder. As if she was unconcerned about the conversation. Almost blind to the near betrayal that occurred only minutes before on the same towel she was sitting on.

"Well, I've been thinking." Jake began but was interrupted as Miley jerked her head up and gave him a serious look. The look of a concerned female.

"Nothing good ever comes after, 'well I've been thinking', from what I've seen" Miley says now staring right at Jake. Who was now returning her stare. Both of them more serious than ever. This was not a time to be joking around obviously. And although her shirt was drenched, soaked by soda, Miley was concerned with only one that. What has Jake been thinking.

"Well I've seen how you look at Oliver." He begins as he shrugs his hands. "You know, how you two flirt with each other. It's pretty obvious."

"What do you mean flirt? We are just friends Jake. I mean its just harmless."

"Now Miley, don't worry im not mad at you for having feelings for someone else."

"You're not?" she answers. But then realizes that with that answer she had given away her secret. Her secret that she did have feelings for Oliver. But the feelings she had for him were dwarfed by her feelings for Jake. Or were they? She was unsure. But she didn't want to lose Jake, only to find out that her and Oliver wouldn't work out.

"Oh so you do like him?" Jake retorts pulling his head back with a smirk. Almost as if he had led her into telling on her self. But he did have a way with words. And with the help of Lilly he already knew for a fact that Oliver liked her.

"Well yes, but but.." Miley begins to stumble with her words. Knowing that she had already dug a hole, but didn't want to dig a deeper one. "But I don't like him as much as you." She then tried to put her hand on his, but he pulls his hand away.

"Miley I have something I want to tell you to." He begins as Miley closes her eyes. She knew what was coming, the breakup, the harsh words between to two of them. The fact that they would probably never talk or see each other again. And then the words came out of his mouth "Miley, I don't know if this is going to work out right now. I mean you like Oliver, but are dating me."

"But I like you more." Miley interrupts a tear now streaming down her cheek. The first of many no doubt. But she didn't want to cry in front of him. She wanted to be a mature adult and not show any emotion. But she couldn't manage to hold back the one tear. And as her lips began to tremble holding back the tears Jake continued.

"Miley, we just have our differences right now. I think we should think about seeing other people." And as another tear began to stream down her face Jake wiped it away. "Please don't cry Miley, I'm sure you will find happiness." He then stood up and walked away.

Miley was unable to move for a few minutes. Unable to do anything but watch Jake Ryan, her once beloved boyfriend walk away down the beach. The same beautiful beach they had talked about not 10 minutes before. And now, in an instant he was gone. And all she could think about was that she needed someone to talk to. Someone to help her. So she stood up and went running towards the direction she last saw her friends go.

Lilly and Oliver were at Rico's sitting when Miley came running down. Tears had already streaked her makeup as she came running up. Unable to hold back the tears anymore. Lilly knew what had happened before she spoke a word. And in the back of her head she felt somewhat guilty for what she had done. But the guilt was short lived. 'Don't worry she'll get over him and get with Oliver eventually. And then maybe I'll have a chance with Jake!' he guilty conscience said as she held her friend in her arms. Letting Miley cry on her shoulder as she patted her on the back. "Don't worry, it will be ok." were her words of encouragement as Miley told them what had happened.

"He said we had our differences and just broke up with me!" she cried still holding on to Lilly.

Oliver walking over to her also patted her on the back. He felt her pain. He didn't want her to feel sad. Much less feel sad because some jerk like Jake Ryan broke her hear. "Want me to go have a talk with him Miley? I'll let him know what he lost." Oliver says trying to sound like a friend. But under the circumstances Miley knew it would only make matters worse. If only Oliver and Lilly knew what she meant by 'their differences'.

"Hey little sis" Jackson spoke up from behind the counter. "Sorry about the drink earlier, and about your boyfriend." He then pushes an icecream smoothie towards her on the counter. "Here, this ones on me."

Miley looks up at him, mascara and eye liner all over her face now, as if a 5 year old played draw outside the lines. "Thanks Jackson, ya know you can be really nice sometimes." She then picks the smoothie up and walks away with Lilly and Oliver. But no matter how much she cried, she never could figure out exactly how Jake came to be so sure that she liked Oliver.

* * *

Miley sits up in her bed as she finishes recollecting what had happened that day. Wishing that she could have fallen asleep before she got to the last part. And as she remembered how Jake broke up with her, she couldn't help but let another tear come down her face. "I guess he was right though about Oliver and me. Perhaps this is how its meant to be. Lilly and Jake, me and Oliver." She then closes her eyes to try and sleep again. The thought of the date still running through her mind. 'The day after tomorrow no less.' she thought as she tried to think about something else. But with no luck. She couldn't help but think of how she still had feelings for Jake. And how all they all four would be in the same theater. 'But I'm going to be with my other love Oliver' was her last thought as she finally drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well it looks like Lilly was a little sneakier than most probably thought. How will Miley handle the date? Find out next chapter. And for those wondering about the new movie. Jake will be asking Lilly about it within the next couple of chapters. Please Read & Review and let me know what you all think so far. Also let me know what you think about Lilly being sneaky and instigating the break up. Thanks for reading everyone!**


	4. Shopping for Jealousy

**Chapter 4 - Shopping for Jealousy**

Miley sits up in bed the next morning almost exhausted. It was tiring trying to go to sleep with all the thoughts running through her mind. But she somehow managed to get a few hours sleep. Looking over at the clock it reads 8:00. 'Last day of spring break and I'm waking up early' she thinks as she gets out of bed and starts rummaging through her closet looking for something to wear. Luckily she didn't have any things to do as Hannah today. As she was to tired to do anything, or at least thats how she felt.

It was another couple of hours before she got out of her sleepy mood. But around 12:00 she was wide awake. The thought of Jake a distant memory again. And the thought of Oliver fresh in her mind. 'He's supposed to call me today' she thinks as she sits down to watch some tv. Flipping through the channels a few times before deciding that there wasn't anything really to watch. And as if someone knew just how bored she was the phone started to ring. "Oliver!" Miley yells leaping for the phone, knowing that if anyone could cheer her up and drag her out of boredom it would be him.

But right as she is about to grab the phone, someone else snatches it up. Looking up Miley sees it was Jackson. "Jackson give me the damn phone!" Miley objects grabbing at the phone, which was still ringing.

"Well sis how do you know its for you, it could be one of my girls calling me" Jackson says putting emphasis on the word 'girls' as if to sound cool or something. And then while holding Miley back with one hand, he answers the phone with the other.

"Hello, you've reached Jackson." He answers the phone trying to sound cool again. But after a few moments it was obvious it wasn't one of his 'girls' calling him. "Uhh no she isn't here." He says a grin growing on his face. An evil grin, that seemed to taunt her as she grabbed at the phone, but was still unable to reach it as he kept her at arms length. "No she said she was going to meet some guy at the beach and just left."

"Jackson!" Miley screams trying to let whoever it was on the phone know that she hadn't left. 'If he starts trouble between me and Oliver I'll kill him' she thinks this time lunging at Jackson. Then the two of them topple of the floor as the phone goes flying across the room landing about 10 feet away.

"No need to get rough Miles, god!" Jackson says as he stands up and starts to head upstairs. "Go ahead and talk to your little boyfriend. I was just kidding around" and then he disappears up the stairs.

Miley runs over to the phone and picks it up, hoping that its short flight hadn't disconnected Oliver. "Hello, you there?" she asks putting the phone to her ear and turning back towards the couch. But even as Oliver reassured her with his answer she saw she had another problem. In the kitchen was her dad, standing there hands on his hips. She wouldn't have thought nothing of the look he was giving her. If not for the fact of what Jackson had said before he headed up stairs.

"Uhh I need to call you back" Miley says giving Robbie a worried look.

"Ok I'll talk to you..." but Oliver was cut short on his good bye as Miley hung up the phone.

"So would you like to tell me anything Miles?" He asks giving her a look that could only mean he already knew something.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asks, not wanting to give away anything he didn't already know. Like the fact that she was cussing at Jackson.

"Well I've been standing her long enough to know that you've got a new boyfriend. So who's the lucky guy?"

"Well umm you'll never guess who it is." Miley begins fumbling with her words. Not knowing how he would take the idea of her and Oliver. But Jackson had told her yesterday that the two of them had been expecting her and Oliver to get together for a while. So maybe it wouldn't be to bad. "It's Oliver." And then she looks down at the ground. Afraid of what was to come next.

"Ohh so Smoken Oaken finally got up the nerve?" Robbie asks sarcastically and begins to jokingly wave his hands.

"Dad!" She says sitting down and picking up the phone again getting ready to call him back.

"Miles" he says as he puts his hand on her "Just don't you two go doing anything I wouldn't approve of. I like Oliver, but I'm still your father." This time his tone was serious and she knew what he meant. 'But if I want to do something with Oliver I will' she thinks as she nods her head and agrees with him. It wouldn't do her much good telling him what she was thinking after all.

Dialing his number she waits for him to answer. It rings nearly four times before he finally picks up the phone. He was panting and out of breath when he finally answers "Hello..."

"Hey Oliver, you sound out of breath. What in the world were you doing?"

"Oh I was outside checking the mail, wasn't expecting you to call back so fast. So what happened?"

"Well lets just put it this way, my Dad knows we're dating now." Miley says in a not so eager voice. It wasn't that she was going to hide it from her Dad. But the two of them had been friends for so long. And everyone had expected it for a while. But in the back of her mind she just didn't really want to tell him for some reason.

"Really? Did he say anything?" Oliver asks intrigued by the fact.

"Not really, just that he liked you. And for us not to do anything that he wouldn't approve of." She then pauses for a second.

"Oh I'd never even think of doing anything he wouldn't approve of..." Oliver says while thinking 'yea right' to himself. Being a guy it only came natural to think of things girls fathers would not approve of. "But then again, he probably wouldn't even approve of us kissing."

"You're probably right. But then again, I would feel weird kissing in front of him anyway."

"I know what you mean, I don't think I would feel comfortable doing that in front of him either." Oliver then shudders at the thought of it. He could only imagine what would happen. Him sharing a passionate kiss with Miley. Then opening his eyes to see Robbie Ray standing behind her. And then him chasing him out the door with a fork or something. 'He's weird like that sometimes' he finishes thinking as he turns his attention back to the conversation. "So what are you doing?"

"Nothing much, pretty much bored and thinking about our date tomorrow." Miley says taking a lock of her hair and curling it around her finger. And then a thought popped in her head. She needed a new outfit for her date tomorrow. Something that would make Oliver drool. 'Make Oliver drool, and Jake jealous' was the next thought that popped in her head. But she quickly pushed it out of her mind. She didn't want to think of Jake any more. It was hard enough she had thought about him all night. 'You're with Oliver now, and you are both happy' she thought. And then felt bad because she had to keep reminding herself of that fact. 'You love oliver, you only liked Jake' was the next thought and before she could think anymore about it Oliver interrupted.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Not sure, was thinking that I needed a new outfit for our date tomorrow."

"But don't you have like a whole separate room full of clothes to choose from. How could you possibly need another outfit?"

"It's our first date as an official couple Oliver. I want to look good for you." She says releasing the lock of hair from her finger. Only to start twirling it around again.

"So your going to go shopping?" he asks as if he didn't like the idea. He didn't mind shopping. But he knew when you went shopping with a girl, it was going to be a while. Especially when they have to try on the whole store.

"Yea, but I was hoping you would come with me."

"Why would you want me to come? I don't really have that much fashion sense. Why not take Lilly?"

"Well I want to make sure you like the outfit I pick out. I mean hell I wouldn't want to wear something you thought was ugly." Miley says trying her best into talking him into it. And then the answer she wanted came.

"Ok I'll go, but how are we going to get there? Want me to ask my mom if she can drive us?"

"Sure, that sounds cool. Tell her I said Pretty pretty pretty please"

"Ok be right back." And with a light thud she heard him lay down the phone. And while she waited she started to think about what kind of outfit she wanted. 'It has to be something showy' she thought 'but not to showy, I don't want to look like a slut or desperate'. And before she could think about it any longer she heard footsteps coming back towards the phone. It was Oliver, and he was panting yet again.

"She said she would take us." He says out of breath as he takes a seat. And after a couple of deep breaths managed to get his breathing under control again.

"You know you don't have to run everywhere, it wasn't like I was going anywhere."

"I know, I just hate to keep you waiting." he says as he regains control of his breathing. "So pick you up in 20?"

"Sure I'll be ready. See you then sweety." Miley says letting go of the lock of hair again.

"Miley.."

"Yea?"

"I love you." This time Oliver's voice was sincere. Deep and sincere. She could tell he meant it. And she knew he did.

"I love you too" she responds putting just as much sincerity in her response. And although other people might have felt it was a little soon for them to tell each other that. She felt that the words were a long time coming. She had known Oliver for what felt like forever. And felt that it wasn't to soon at all for her to tell him how she felt.

After they both hung up she ran upstairs. She only had 20 minutes to finish getting dressed. And if she knew anything, it was that his mother didn't like waiting in the car. Luckily she was already dressed and only needed to put the finishing touches of her make up on. And after asking her dad if she could go she started on the task of finishing it.

The twenty minutes seemed to fly by and as she finished her eye liner she heard the car honk. But it wasn't a single honk, no, it was Olivers mom's patented triple honk. Which basically meant, get out here or I'm leaving. 'I don't think I've ever seen that woman be patient' Miley thinks as she heads for the door.

"Miles your ride is here." Robbie yells. "And I think she's in a hurry."

"Oh she's always in a hurry dad!" Miley says running out the door. Then turning to look at him she says "Bye dad!" and closes the door behind her.

The ride to the mall didn't take to long. As with everything Oliver's mom rushed. And within 10 minutes they were dropped off.

"Call me when you all are ready to come home, you guys be good." And with that said his mom was off again. Leaving them in front of the mall ready to go shopping. Miley however knew the store she wanted to go to and within minutes she had drug Oliver into Hollister with her.

"So what do you think sweety, capri's? Or the skirt?" Miley asks holding first the pair of jeans up and then the skirt. Oliver however couldn't make up his mind, although 'skirts are always better' was the thought that went through his mind.

"I don't know, try them on and lets see how they each look." They then head off towards the dressing room on the other end of the store. Miley goes into one of the rooms and closes the door as Oliver takes a seat on a small bench outside. Next to him was another guy. And from the looks of the expression on his face he was in the same situation. The guy then looks over at him.

"So your girl drug you out to help her pick out new clothes to huh?" the guy asks giving him a bored look.

"Yea, sure did. But I don't mind." Oliver says with a smile.

"Sure you don't, but I bet your only saying that because your girlfriend is within ear shot of us." The guy says pointing towards the room Miley was in. Then the two of them share a short laugh and the guy continues. "Personally I think this is about the most boring thing I've done yet."

A voice then booms out from a changing room a few down from Miley. "Christopher I heard that! If you don't want to be here why did you say you wanted to come?"

The guy grimaces towards Oliver, he had spoken to loud. "Oh honey you know I was just kidding, I love to shop." Chris pleads as he shrugs towards Oliver. And then the girl comes out of the room. Judging from the look on her face she didn't believe him.

"Come on Chris, I'm ready to go anyway. I found what I want." She then gives a nasty look at Oliver, as if what Chris had said was his fault. And then the two leave in the direction of the check out counter.

"What was that all about?" Miley asks exiting the changing room, wearing the new capri's.

"Oh nothing, just some guy sticking his foot in his mouth." Oliver then looks at Miley. The way she filled the capri's out was astonishing. "Those look really good on you." Oliver says as Miley does a 360 to show them off. And he couldn't help but notice how the jeans fit so perfect around her ass.

"Ok now compare them to the skirt." She says as she goes back into the changing room. Emerging a minute later with the skirt on. If the capri's were astonishing the skirt took his breath away. He didn't know what to say as she did a 360 to show it off. The skirt came down to just above her knees. Showing off her well tanned and perfect legs. And after a few moments he managed to to say something.

"I think I like the skirt better." Was all he said as a big smile formed on his face.

"Of course you would." she says laughing. 'Most guys would like the skirt better' she thinks as she goes back into the changing room to put her old clothes back on. And coming back out she says "Now I just need to find a shirt. I think I saw one earlier I liked though." And then she leads him back in the direction of the shirt.

It was a pink tank top. With the words 'You Wish' written diagonally across the front. "What do you think Oliver?" Miley says holding the shirt over her chest.

"I think it would looks perfect." He then gives her a cheesy smile and finishes with "But not as perfect as you."

"Oh Oliver, your such a sweetheart." And she leans in and gives him a short kiss. "Well I'm going to go pay for these if you want to go ahead and call your mom."

"Ok" Oliver responds pulling his cell phone out as Miley walks over to the register. And as he finished up the phone call he couldn't help but wish it was tomorrow already. He was anxious now to see Miley in her new skirt. 'I'm the luckiest guy in the world' he thought as he walked over to join Miley at the register.

As Miley paid the cashier she thought to herself how Oliver had seemed to drool over her when she was wearing the skirt. 'And I bet Jake will wish I was his when he sees me. But I'm all Olivers now!' And as the two of them headed home, she was just as anxious as Oliver for the date to come.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I know I said the date would be this chapter. But I wanted to add this part in because I felt it would fit good with the storyline. I know the last 2 chapters have had alot of Miley/Oliver in it, but I promise to have Lilly/Jake in more now. So will Lilly be able to keep Jakes attention away from Miley and her new outfit? And who will get to pick the movie, the girls or the guys?**

**Please review, it lets me know that you are enjoying the story. If you have suggestions or don't like something let me know. I welcome all constructive criticism or suggestions. And to Iheartdisney611 thank you for your reviews. I'm glad someone is enjoying my story as much as I enjoy writing it.**


	5. The Double Date

**Chapter 5 - The Double Date**

Waking up, alarm clock blaring in her ears, Lilly jumps out of bed slapping wildly at the clock. It took three tries but on the third slap she managed to shut the alarm up. "Who ever invented the alarm clock must have been an angry person" she comments as she stretches. Then slowly stumbles to her closet. It was the big day. Her first date with Jake, and she couldn't wait.

Opening the closet she begins the task of finding the perfect outfit. 'What to wear, what to wear' she chants in her head throwing shirt after shirt onto her bed. She couldn't find anything that was good enough for a date with the famous Jake Ryan. She had to look perfect. And after nearly 10 minutes of searching she seemed to have found the perfect outfit.

Standing in front of the mirror she examined herself. She wore an orange tie up halter top with a pair of denim low rise flare jeans. "You look perfect, all eyes will be on you" she says to out loud to her self building her self confidence. 'He won't be able to take his eyes off of me' she continues as she heads over to her bed. And then jumping on it giddy with excitement.

She then picks up her cell and calls Jake. One ring, two rings, then on the third ring he answers. "Hey hey, its Jake" he answers with his sweet tone of voice. He obviously knew it was Lilly calling. She could tell by how happy he seemed.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" Lilly asks as she beings to paint her finger nails. She had chosen a light purple color. And as she started on the first nail Jake answers.

"Just sitting here, thinking of how much I'm looking forward to today. I can't wait to see you."

"Really?" Lilly says getting overly excited by the gesture.

"Of course, you are after all my beauty queen" Jake answers back. He was in a great mood, and was looking forward to the day as much as Lilly. "So you mentioned yesterday Oliver and Miley were coming. They are still up for it right?"

"Yea there still coming. What time should I tell them to meet us there?"

"Well I figured I'd pick you up around 3:30, if thats alright with you. So they could meet us at the mall at 4."

"Yes, thats completely fine with me. I should be ready by then." Lilly says finishing another nail. But right as she starts to do the next one she knocks the polish bottle over. "Shit, I spilled nail polish." she complains before she even realizes what she had said.

"Oh such a potty mouth." Jake jokes as he begins to laugh.

"Hey its not funny, it's hard to get this stuff off of a bed spread." Lilly defends as she wipes the little bit of purple off of the bed spread. It wouldn't stain to bad. But all in all it didn't matter to her. She was going out with Jake tonight, and not even spilled nail polish could ruin that.

"Well hey I gotta get off here and call my agent about a few things. I'll be by to pick you up later ok?"

"Sure thing, see you then." Lilly says as she hangs up the phone. Then continues to paint her nails. After she finished the second hand she dials in Mileys number then puts the phone back to her ear. By the second ring the phone is answered.

"Hello?" Miley asks as she sits down on her bed.

"Hey Miles! What are you doing." Lilly asks as she fans her fingers in the air.

"Nothing much, was just about to call you and see when we needed to meet you two at the mall. That and just started painting my nails."

"Really! I just finished painting mine, waiting for them to dry now actually." Lilly answers ecstatically. "So what color are you painting yours? I did purple on mine."

"Im going with a light blue to match my outfit. My outfit is mainly pink, so I figured id add a little something different." She says as she opens the bottle of polish and begins painting.

"Mainly pink?" Lilly asks confusion in her voice. "That doesn't sound a lot like you. What made you want to go all Barbie today?" she asks thinking of how Miley didn't usually wear all pink. It was usually part pink, or a little pink. But never all pink.

"Oh Oliver helped me pick the outfit out. He liked it, and thats all that matters." Miley responds while thinking to herself 'Yea that and making sure Jake gets jealous.'

"Oh thats cool. But yea Jake said to meet us at the mall at four. Have any idea what movie you want to see?"

"Not really, I guess we can all decide when we get there and see what our choices are."

"Good idea. We should see something scary, that way when something scary happens I can cuddle in Jakes arms." Lilly says imagining his big strong arms protecting her from the scary movie.

"And what about me?" Miley asks jokingly not really meaning to be taken serious. But Lilly responded anyway.

"You have Oliver duh! He's no zombie slayer but I'm sure his arms can protect you to."

"I know Lilly, I was joking. But yea I'm going to get off here and finish getting ready. I need to call Oliver to I guess and let him know."

"Ok I'll see ya there." Lilly says as she hangs up the phone and lays back on her bed. She then slips into a day dream of her and Jake. Sitting in the theater. Eyes on each other and leaning into a kiss. Both of them completely oblivious to whatever was happening in the movie.

"Later" Miley says before Lilly hangs up. And then she realizes that she needs to find Oliver and her a ride to the mall. Oliver's mom would of course be more than happy to take them. But she reminded her of a race car driver on the final lap and would prefer only use her as a last resort. Miley then jokingly imagines his mom dropping them off at the mall. And as soon as the door opens a miniature clock appears above the car... The pit timer. And within 15 seconds his mother was out of there, and back on the highway heading towards the checkered flag called home.

'Yea definitely need to find someone else.' she thinks as she finishes up the polish on her second hand. Then jumping off the bed and heading out of her to find Jackson. "Hey Jackson, my favorite brother, where are you" she calls innocently and begins searching the house. There was no response upstairs so she headed downstairs.

Before she reached the bottom of the stairs she could hear the tv. It was on MTV playing some music video. Miley didn't take much notice as to which music video she had more important things to worry about. And sure enough there was Jackson sitting on the couch. A Pepsi in one hand and pop tart in the other.

"Jackson, you know your my favorite brother." Miley says innocently again sitting down next to him and smiling.

Jackson returns her smile with one of his own. But she thought it could have been a frown, was hard to tell with the way he was stuffing the pop tart in his mouth. "I'm your only brother. What do you want." he answered.

"Do you think you could take me and Oliver to the..." but she was interrupted mid sentence.

"No" he says meanly stuffing the rest of the poptart in his mouth.

"But you didn't even let me finish my..." but he interrupts again.

"No, they have a video marathon today and I'm not going to miss it." He explains and turns back to the tv. This time chugging part of the pepsi and letting out a deep burp.

Miley grimaces as the smell of burped up pepsi hit her nostrils. "What if I pay you."

"How much?" Money was always his weakness, he would do almost anything for the right price.

"Uhh how about $5" she asks hoping he would take the deal.

"Where do you and lover boy want to go?"

"The mall. So deal? Please Jackson." Miley gives him a puppy dog face and hopes he says yes.

"Make it 10 and I'll drop you off and pick you up whenever you need me to."

Miley thinks for a moment, but decides that she couldn't beat a deal like that. And it was better than riding with Mrs. Oaken and her driving habits. "Ok deal. We have to pick up Oliver and be there by four. See ya in a few."

"Ok ok, whatever. Just let me watch my marathon." he says as he turns around and stares intently at the tv. 'Sure doesn't take much to get his attention' she thinks as she heads back upstairs to call Oliver.

After calling Oliver she finishes getting ready. Oliver had seemed about as happy as she was that Jackson would be taking them. Not that he liked Jackson anymore than the next person, but his mothers driving worried even him at times. And after a few more hours it was time to leave.

Heading downstairs she sees Jackson is still sitting on the couch watching the silly video marathon. "Ready Jackson?" she says throwing him a ten dollar bill. And as if she had said the magic words he springs up and grabs the money before it fell to the ground.

"Yep, lets go sis." he says and they both head out to the car.

Arriving at the mall Oliver holds the door for Miley and allows her to enter first. It was the first time since the day before he got to see her in the skirt. And with the tanktop it made her look all the more beautiful.

"You coming?" Miley asks reaching for his hand breaking his gaze. He still couldn't believe how beautiful Miley looked all dressed up. And as they walked hand in hand, he couldn't help himself from being overcome with joy. The warmth of her hand in his seemed to feed fire to his heart.

It didn't take long to find Lilly and Jake. They were standing in front of the movie posters. And as they approach Miley could almost see Jake's jaw drop when he saw her. 'Go ahead and drool, you ain't getting none of this' she thinks as she walks closer.

"Hey guys." Lilly says running over to Miley. "Oh my god I love the outfit!" She exclaims and Miley returns the compliment.

"You don't look to bad yourself Lilly."

"Yea Lilly you look prettier than usual." Oliver says but it didn't sound right. And as Lilly gave him a sour face he knew she took it the wrong way. "Not that your ugly usually, I mean you just look great." he says trying to fix his first statement. But now it sounded as if he was trying to hit on her. "I mean, oh nevermind." And then he gave up, she knew what he meant, he was sure of it.

"So what movie you all want to see?" Jake asks from behind a dark set of glasses. He was wearing his normal incognito gear. Dark hat, dark glasses, but if anyone looked hard enough it would obvious who he was.

Oliver looks at Miley as he asks the question. He remembered the way she had coaxed him into agreeing with her before, and only hoped that Jake would take up for the both of him. "Well Lilly and I want to see something scary, perhaps Dead Silence." Miley suggests pointing towards a poster with some old women and a ventriloquist dummy.

"Oh I heard that was kind of scary" Jake answers then looks towards Lilly. She gave him a slight grin and says "Thats fine with me if you all want to see it." Jake agrees by shaking his head and then looks toward Oliver. He was the final say in the matter. But he didn't really feel like seeing a scary movie. But as Miley came close and whispered in his ear he changed his mind.

"Just think when I get scared I'm going to need someone to hold me."

"Sure sounds good to me" He says nodding his head with a sly smile. And again he thought about how Miley had a way of getting what she wanted.

"Ok but uhh guys only one problem, its rated R. And well we aren't exactly 17 or over." Miley says noticing the rating.

"Leave that to me." Jake says strolling over to the ticket counter leaving Lilly with the other two. Behind the ticket counter was a younger girl, probably no more than 16 or 17 herself. And after talking to her a moment they all seen Jake take off his glasses. And he then signed a piece of paper and passed it under the window to the girl.

Next thing they know hes handing her some money and walking back to them holding four tickets. "See guys, nothing a little autograph can't take care of. Lets go movie is starting soon." Jake says and leads them towards the doorman. However the ticket taker would be another obstacle, or so they thought.

Luckily Cooper was working as a ticket taker. The four of them walked up and handed him there tickets. Looking at the tickets he takes a second look at them. "You know I'm not really supposed to let you guys in right?"

"Please Coop?" Miley asks giving him her puppy dog face. Lilly joins in with her own puppy dog face.

"Ahh man, ok but just this once. You all owe me one." Cooper says tearing the tickets and then points down the hall. "third door down on the left."

"Thanks Coop" Miley and Lilly say as they walk with Jake and Oliver towards the theater.

Finding some seats in the back the four of them sit down. They had picked the darkest corner possible for reasons almost anyone could imagine. And as they all got settled the movie began to start. Oliver putting his arm around Miley as she laid her head onto his shoulder. His hand coming to rest about mid waist.

Lilly and Jake had put a seat between them and Miley. Jake opting into the seat closest to Miley. Lilly didn't seem to mind however. Or if she did she didn't say anything. Jake then put his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled close to him. 'This is the life' she thought to herself as the previews began to play.

The movie started out semi slow, at least in Lilly's opinion. But she didn't care it eventually turned scary. And as the man on the screen removed a sheet to find his wife dead and without a tongue sitting on his bed Lilly jumped. It didn't scare her that bad but she wanted a reason to get even closer to Jake. And as he looked down at her she smiled. The scary moment was over, but the passionate one had just begun for them.

Jake leaned closer to her loosening his arm from around her shoulders allowing her to move towards him to. Within seconds there lips met. Lilly felt pure ecstasy as he embraced her and there tongues met. It had been a while since she kissed a guy, but that didn't mean she was bad at it. And as the kiss got longer the sounds of the movie died down, blocked out by her own mind. She wanted to embrace every moment of this kiss. And after what had seemed like an eternity filled with fireworks Jake broke off the kiss.

Leaning back the smile on his face showed just how good of a kisser she was. "I've never met a girl that could kiss like you." He whispered into her ear. And she lade her head onto his shoulder. She was still in a state of shock from the magic the kiss had brought her. However she managed to say "Thank you, you were great yourself." It wasn't the best thing she could think of. But she was still smiling from ear to ear as he placed his arm back around her. This time however his hand came to rest on her right hip. She didn't mind however and turned her attention back towards the movie.

Miley had noticed the kiss and was determined to make him jealous still. Even if she didn't want to date him again, she definitely wanted to make him lust for her. To make him want her again. Not out of spite of Lilly, but just out of spite for him. So a little later in the movie Miley catches him out of the corner of her eye. She could tell that he was looking at her. 'Now's my chance' she thought as she looked over at Oliver non-chalantly.

Oliver caught her gaze and knew what was about to happen. And leaning towards her Miley met him halfway there lips meeting and eyes closed. 'Good thing he closed his eyes, he might find it weird Jake watching us kiss.' And with that thought she leaned forward in her seat towards Oliver. And then took his hand and placed it on her hip. The rest happened on its own.

Jake watched as Miley began to kiss Oliver. A minor thought passing through his head of when they used to date. How she never let him hold her like that. And as Oliver moved his hand from her hip over to her ass as she leaned forward kissing him Jakes eyes were locked. 'Lucky bastard' Jake thought as he watched Oliver. And although he was Jake Ryan the zombie slayer, lusted after by all the girls, envied by all the guys. Tonight was a different story. For tonight he envied Oliver Oaken. Or was it jealousy, could he really be jealous of his ex? 'You have Lilly, be happy.' he told himself as he looked back towards Lilly. Who had seemed to notice him watching the two.

"Going at it aren't they?" she whispered to him and then giggled.

"She never let me do that." Jake says before he realized what he was admitting to. However Lilly was understanding. She had already thought about the idea of him still having some feelings for Miley. So she reassured him.

"Don't worry, you're with me now. And I will let you do that." She says leaning over to him and giving him a small kiss. And taking his hand and putting it on her own butt. "Hey lets head out this movie is getting a little old. Let's go somewhere we can just be together and talk." Lilly suggests nodding her head towards the door.

"Fine by me." Jake says allowing Lilly to lead him towards the exit. And with one last glance back, he noticed Miley and Oliver were still kissing. They would never see them leave. "I guess they will find us eventually" he says as they exit the door.

Breaking off the kiss Oliver just leans back in his seat. "Wow" he exclaims as he regains his thought process. He had never thought Miley could be so forward. 'But she definitely knows how to kiss' he thinks as Miley sits back down in her seat, his hand coming to rest on her hip again.

Miley looked over to see if Jake was still watching and to her surprise they were both gone. "Now were did that little devil go?" she says out loud not really meaning for anyone to hear. But Oliver looked towards her with a confused look. Then noticing himself that Lilly and Jake had disappeared.

"Thats odd. Guess they got bored of the movie or something."

"Or something" Miley repeats thinking of how jealous Jake must have been when he saw them. "Oh well guess we will find them after the movie is over." She adds wanting to go looking for them right then, but knowing that Oliver would think it odd. Plus he seemed to be into the movie.

Lilly had led Jake to a small alcove outside the mall. No one could really see them, but it wasn't so far out of the way no one would be able to find them either. And then she pulled Jake towards her. "Come here Mr. Ryan I have a kiss for you" she says pulling him closer. Once again meeting her lips with his. And as they kissed his slid his hands down her back, and then placed them in her back pockets. Lilly just pulled him even closer as he did this. The whole thought of being with him running adrenaline through her veins.

A few minutes later his phone rings. And he breaks their little cuddle session to answer. "Hey its Jake, this better be important." He says giving her a wink. 'Oh how sweet' Lilly thought as she stood against the wall of the mall.

"Oh my, is she ok?" Jake asks a worried look coming over his face. "I understand, I'll see what I can do." he then pauses again and looks towards Lilly. A smile then came across his face and any sense of worry disappeared. "Yea I have someone in mind. Let me give you a call back." And he then hung up the phone.

"What happened, is everything ok?" Lilly asks with a worried tone. But was reassured by Jake's gently arms coming back around her in a gently hug.

"Yea everything is ok. It's just that my co-star Megan, had a car wreck."

"Oh my, is she alright?"

"Well she broke both her legs in the wreck. And now my new movie has the possibility of being cancelled." A small frown grows on his face as he looks deep into Lilly's eyes. "That is of course unless I can find someone to take her place" and the frown then melts into a smile. And Lilly got the hint.

"You mean me? You want me to be your co-star in the movie! Oh my god, you have got to be kidding!" Lilly exclaims overcome with excitement. This could be her big chance. She could be famous, just like Jake, just like Miley!

"I'm not kidding, I would be honored if you would be my co-star. Then you could be my on screen girlfriend too." He then pulls her close and whispers in her ear. "So what do you say?"

"Of course I will!" she responds accidentally yelling in his ear. But he didn't mind, he knew she was excited. And understandably so. Jake then calls his agent back and lets him know the good news. And after hanging up with him looks back at Lilly.

"Great, we start shooting monday after school. And if you need help with your lines, don't worry. I'll be there for you for anything you need."

"Jake I love you!" Lilly exclaims not realizing what she had said until she had already said it. And although it was true she still felt a little bashful for saying it. It was after all the first time she had told a guy she loved them. And really meant it.

"I love you to Lilly. With all my heart." He responds to her, and any feelings of bashfulness faded away. And they just stood there holding each other close. And then they began to kiss again. 'Each kiss gets better and better' Lilly thinks as their tongues entwine with each other. And after a few passionate moments they are interrupted by a voice.

"Well now don't you two just look cute." It was Oliver and holding Mileys hand the two of them walked closer.

"How come you all left the movie so early?" Miley asks grinning evilly on the inside. She wasn't finished making him jealous and he had just skipped out of the movie.

"Well the movie got a little boring near the end. And well you two seemed uhh.." Lilly stops for a second adding a dramatic pause "pre-occupied."

Oliver blushes embarrassed that someone had been watching him. But after he thought about it a second he decided he didn't care who watched him. He was happy about what happened and it was no one's business what he and his girlfriend did.

"Yea well we had one of our moments I guess you could say." Miley responds with a big grin and is met by Lilly with a grin of her own.

"Guess what Miley!" Lilly begins to talk really fast, not even giving Miley a chance to ask what. "I'm going to be Jakes co-star in his new movie! Isn't that so great."

'Damnit' Miley thought to herself. She was angry now that even in her attempts to make Jake jealous he still didn't even seem to acknowledge her anymore. He was to stuck on Lilly. And him offering her the role in his movie was ever more proof of that. Not that she wasn't happy for Lilly though, she needed something like this. This could be her big break. "Congratulations!" She finally says giving Lilly a light punch to the arm.

Miley then gave up all hope of her and Jake. She knew then that him and Lilly were just meant to be. And that her true love was Oliver. 'Well at least your with someone you truly love, and not some superficial camera hog' she tells herself as she lets the last of her feelings for Jake fade away. And putting her arm around Olivers waist she pulls him closer. "Well I'm getting a little hungry, were going to go find something to eat." she says and looks towards Oliver wanting him to agree. She didn't know if she could stand being around Jake to much longer. At least for the time being, she just needed to put space between them.

"Yea I'm kind of hungry to. Pizza?" Oliver asks putting his arm around Mileys. Miley then nods in agreement and the two turn and walk away. Leaving Lilly and Jake still cuddling in each others arms.

* * *

**A/N: Wow this is the longest chapter yet! Hope you all enjoyed it. So what will happen next? How will Lilly fair during the movie? Has Miley truly gotten over Jake? Find out next time!  
**


	6. Love and Confessions

**Chapter 6 - Love and Confessions**

As Miley and Oliver walk into the school, it was all the norm. Everyone walking around talking about this and that. Who did what over the weekend. But there was also a new gossip going around the school. And it didn't take 5 minutes for the two of them to catch wind of it.

"Did you hear who Jake Ryan is dating now?" One kid said walking by. While a girl across the hall commented to her friend, "I can't believe he's dating her. She's not even that pretty."

'Go figure, Lilly is popular over night. And she is already making people jealous' Miley thinks and grips Oliver's hand tighter. No one even seemed to notice that her and Oliver were together. No one even seemed to care. Well that is until Amber and Ashley came over. They may not have cared, but they would make fun of anyone, as long as they got a good laugh.

"Well lookey here" Ashley begins pointing at them, gaining attention from those around her. "It seems that Jake isn't the only one to hook up over Spring Break."

"Yea they're perfect for each other, she's ugly and he's a dork." Amber says poking a finger towards them trying to get a reaction.

But Miley just looks at Oliver and the two walk away. They didn't care what anyone else thought, especially not Amber and Ashley. "One day they're going to get what's coming to them" Miley tells Oliver once they were out of hearing range of the two annoying girls. Miley then releases her grip on Oliver's hand.

"Thanks I think I was losing circulation" Oliver comments as Miley releases her death grip.

"Oh sorry, it's just weird everyone talking about Lilly and Jake"

"Would you like to talk about it? You've seemed.." Oliver stops for a moment, trying to choose his words carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was to offend her. "kind of jealous or something." he finishes knowing he probably did not choose the best of words.

"Jealous!" Miley exclaims backing up towards her locker. "Of them? No!" She lies, or at least tries to. But Oliver sees right through her and steps closer to her. And putting one arm around her he pulls her closer, whispering into her ear.

"It's alright if you are, I would understand. I mean you two just broke up not that long ago." He then pauses and looks into her eyes for some sort of reaction. He didn't know if she really was jealous, or what the matter was. But he knew something was eating away at her. And as her eyes looked at him with a sorrowful look he whispered again "If you want to talk about it, we can. I won't get mad. I'm here for you."

Those words, those sweet caring words tugged at Miley's heart. She couldn't believe it. Even though she was jealous of her best friend and her new boyfriend. Even though she still had a small amount of feelings left for Jake, Oliver was ok with it. He was willing to except the fact and work out there problems. 'He must really love me.' She thinks as she puts her arms around him and gives him a hug. "God Oliver, I love you! And yes I would like to talk with you about it. But I don't think this is the time or the place." And she then gives him a light kiss.

The kiss wouldn't have normally made Oliver blush. But as a small crowd in the hall starting going "Ohhh kissey kissey" he blushed anyway. Chock another humiliation to Amber and Ashley. Who just so happen to be standing in the very front of the crowd watching the two of them.

"Come on Oliver, lets get to class. And just ignore them, they are just jealous that I got to kiss you and they didn't" and as they walked away Miley turned a quick glare at the crowd. And with one swift motion of her hand she flips Amber and Ashley the bird. The look of surprise that came across the two's face was enough to make anyone smile. And Miley did just that, she smiled all the way to class.

* * *

Walking into the lunch room Miley sees Lilly already sitting at a table with Jake. The other two seats at the table where however already taken. And even though someone wasn't sitting in them yet, it was obvious by the two backpacks that they meant to. So Miley walks with Oliver towards the other end of the cafeteria. Towards the only table left, which was already occupied by one person, Dandruff Danny. 

But as if by luck as they passed Lilly she stops them. "Hey guys we saved you a seat." She says and removes her backpack from one of the seats. And Jake removes his backpack from the other.

"Wow, that was really nice of you guys" Miley says and sits down next to Lilly. Oliver takes the seat next to Jake and nods his head towards him. "Thanks man" he declares as he puts his tray down.

"So, what happened to you guys Saturday?" Lilly asks taking a bite of her pizza. "We looked for you all but never could find you."

"Oh we left shortly after we ate. Figured you two would be alright without us." Miley comments as she sips on her Pepsi. "Did you two have fun?"

"Yea it was all going good, until someone noticed Jake. And then it was basically a fun little game of 'run from the mob'" Lilly says throwing her hands up in the air. "But it was still a good date none the less, right Jake?"

"Yea sure was, any date is a good date with you Lilly" Jake replys with a slight smile and a wink.

'Heh a mob chased them' Miley thinks as she remembers what happened on her way to get pizza. She had passed a group of girl scouts trying to sell cookies. Oliver seemed to want some, so Miley bought him a box. And while he was preoccupied with eating the mint chocolate cookies she told one of the girls "Hey did you know that Jake Ryan is here at the mall?" At first the girl didn't believe her, but she insisted that the girl check for herself. 'I guess they found him' she thinks as she finishes her recollection and lets out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Oliver asks picking up his pizza.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about something." she explains hoping that no one would ask what about. Luckily no one did and they continued eating. Everything was silent until Jake pulled a small folder out of his bag. Miley knew almost instantly what it was, just by the look of it. A large manila envelope, with a pack of paper inside. It was a script of some sort.

"Hey Lilly, here is the script for the movie." Jake says handing over the envelope. "I would have gotten it to you sooner, but I wanted to help you out. So I highlighted all your lines for you." He finishes smiling intimately at her.

Pulling the bound pack of paper from the envelope Lilly flips through the pages. "Wow there must be at least a couple hundred pages here!" She exclaims realizing how much work it must have been. "And you highlighted it all for me! Thank you!" she then leans over to him and gives him a hug. Then grin on his face saying that her happiness was reward enough for the hard work he had put into highlighting.

"Yea I remember when I first started Zombie High it was always easier for me when I used a highlighter." he comments as Lilly continues to look through the pages. And then an odd look came over Lilly's face and she looked up at Miley grinning.

"It says here that we meet at a Hannah Montana concert. that's pretty cool." She says to Jake, but Miley knew what she was getting at. She was letting Miley know that she was part of the movie to. And Lilly wondered why Miley hadn't mentioned to her that she was going to be in the movie.

The real reason was Miley didn't even know. "Yea were going to be shooting during a real Hannah Montana concert for that scene." Jake says not knowing that it would have such an impact on the group. Miley and Oliver just gave each other a shared look of worry. And then Oliver leans over and whispers in her ear.

"Did you know about this?"

"No, I didn't. My dad didn't mention anything about a movie at a concert."

"Wow, looks like things just got interesting." Oliver finishes and leans back into his seat. The two of them then looking back towards Lilly and Jake.

"What's the big secret?" Jake asks wondering why they were whispering.

"Oh nothing, Oliver is just a big Hannah Montana fan. I guess you could say he's in love with her." Miley says and then giggles.

"Yea but Miley knows she will always come before Hannah." Oliver adds attempting to help cover her secret.

"Well you guys should come to the concert. I'm sure I can get you two in. And its an open set that day." Jake offers as he takes a drink of his Pepsi.

"Really when is it?" Oliver asks but resents his statement as Miley kicks him in the shin. And as he rubs his leg he looks towards Jake for the answer.

"The concert is Wednesday, so you two coming?"

"Wednesday? Wish I could but I got to umm" Miley pauses searching for an excuse. But is quickly relieved as Oliver offers one up.

"We promised her Dad we would help him clean out the garage. And well I'm trying to get in his good graces if you know what I mean." Oliver then nods his head towards Jake.

"Oh well that's cool. Perhaps you two can drop by the set some other time." Jake offers as Miley and Oliver nod their heads agreement. They had talked there way out of this one. But Miley still couldn't figure out why her Dad hadn't mentioned they would be filming a movie at her concert Wednesday. He knew how she hated surprises.

The bell rang shortly after and the four of them headed out to class. The rest if the day was basically filled with Lilly and Jake passing notes back and forth between each other. Which the teachers never seemed to notice or even care about. But every time Miley tried to pass Oliver a note it was often quickly snatched up.

After school the four of them met outside in front of the door. "So what is everyone getting into today?" Oliver asks as he puts his backpack down.

Lilly and Jake took a seat on the stone wall next to each other and Jake responds "Well today's the first day of shooting, so Lilly and I are heading down to the beach." He then puts his arm around Lilly who looked more than a little nervous.

"Yea, I don't know what to think, I'm worried that I will suck at acting." She comments and frowns. But then has her spirits lifted as Jake lays his head on her shoulder and reminds her of how beautiful she is.

"Plus acting isn't all that hard. It's just pretending like your someone else." he continues and sees Lilly's frown turn into a smile. She then hops up off of the wall and picks her backpack up.

"Your right, I can do this. And if I run into trouble, I know you will be there for me." And as if on cue Jake stands up and takes her into his arms again. They each pull closer to each other meeting in a kiss. And as he breaks the kiss he says "I'll always be here for you."

"Ok, I didn't really need to see that" Miley says jealously and then takes Oliver's hand. "Well I guess we're going to head home, you guys have fun ok?"

"Sure, you all take care" Lilly answers wondering to herself what Miley had against them kissing. But she didn't really care, if she wanted to kiss Jake she would. And she didn't care who was standing there when she did. Jake on the other hand just thought Miley was playing around when she commented on the kiss and just brushed it off.

The two of them then walked off to a waiting limo as Miley and Oliver headed towards his mom's car. Stepping into the car Miley imagined the number 33 being painted on the side of it. Not that there was any race car driver with that number that she knew of, but if there was 'there name would be Mrs. Oaken" she thought. "To the checkered flag" She says jokingly taking a seat next to Oliver in the back. His mom just looked at the two of them and brushed the comment off. She may not have knew what they were talking about, but being teenagers she probably didn't want to know.

"Mom can I stay over at Miley's for a little while?" Oliver asks as they pull into Miley's driveway. She looks at him with that concerned mother look and then gives in "Sure, just call me when you're read to come home. And don't get on their nerves!"

The two of them then exit and head inside the house. Jackson was already home from school, and had taken up camp in front of the TV. He was watching south park it looked like. And the two of them headed for the kitchen. Miley pulled two Mtn. Dews from the refrigerator and hands one to Oliver.

"So would you like to talk about that stuff now?" Oliver asks gently as he opens the drink. Miley looks back at him with a look of concern on her face. As if she didn't want to talk about it. And in a way she didn't. She didn't know how Oliver would feel about what she thought. She didn't want to lose the love of her life. Her best friend. Her boy friend. But she figured it was for the best.

'He did say he wouldn't get mad.' she thinks as she nods. "Yea, I think we should talk about it. But first lets head outside for some privacy." She then points in Jackson's direction and Oliver got the hint. Jackson may have been watching tv, but he was nosy at times to. And he was no doubt listening in on their conversation.

And sure enough their suspicions were right as they walked passed him towards the door he calls to them. "By privacy you all better just mean talking. Or I'm telling dad!" and he then just went back to watching tv. 'Wow he really is nosy' Oliver thinks as he just walks passed him. Miley on the other hand was walking towards the couch.

"We are just going to talk. But you better keep your nose on your face and out of our business. Or you might find yourself in a world of hurt." She threatens and slaps him on the shoulder. Turning away from him she rejoins Oliver at the door. But before they can exit Jackson responds.

"No need to get rough sis. I'm just looking out for you." he says but without even turning to look at them. Miley just huffs and walks out the door. Pulling it firmly shut, almost slamming it.

"Just ignore him." she reminds Oliver as they take a seat on the swing set.

"So what would you like to talk about?" Oliver asks putting his hand on her hand. "Like I said, you can tell me anything. I won't be mad."

"Do you promise not to get mad at me? I mean I would never want anything to happen to bring us apart." Miley says looking straight into Oliver's eyes. She could see that he meant well. But didn't know if he was really prepared to hear the answer to his question.

"Miley, I love you to much for anything to happen to us. And the best way for a couple to work on things is to talk with each other." He says gently taking her other hand into his. And as they sat on the swing holding hands they shared a smile. And as a soft breeze came by and lightly played with Miley's hair she began to explain.

"Well see, if you haven't noticed already I am a little jealous of Lilly." she begins a small frown coming to her face unsure of how Oliver would take it. But he just sat there looking at her with gentle eyes. "And I still feel as if I have small feelings for Jake." Those were the words. The words she didn't want to say. The words that would end almost any relationship. Anything but the strongest of bonds. And as she looked into his eyes still, the very eyes that could change her world completely. He blinked and then smiled.

"So do you want to be with him still?" He asked, still in a gentle tone. But a sense of worry was in his voice that not even he could hide. He didn't want to lose her to Jake. But he knew if they were to be together, to really be together, they needed to talk about such things.

"No. No Oliver I don't. I don't want to be with him. The feelings I have for him are only here out of jealousy I believe." Miley continues but looks away from Oliver. She felt bad for admitting to him that she had small feelings for someone else. Felt like she had dishonored there relationship. "I mean even though when we broke up I was heart broken. I lost all feelings for him. And up until he got with Lilly I still didn't care for him. So like I said, I don't want him. I don't even know why I feel somewhat attracted to him now. But I don't want him that's for sure. I want you Oliver, you and only you!" She then looks back to him. Tears coming down her cheeks now. She knew how anyone would take such news. He would break up with her then and there. She had disgraced him by liking someone else, if only temporarily.

But as she looked back into his eyes. They still had that gently look in them. They didn't have the look of an angry man. They had the look of a loving boyfriend. Someone who would be there for her. And as he opened his mouth to answer she feared the worse. "Miley, there is no need to cry." He says wiping away her a tear from her cheek. "I understand, I know its just a mild jealously of Lilly. But don't worry, I know you don't really want Jake. And we are together now. And you know what." He then tilts her chin up so that she is looking into his eyes again. "I still love you."

"Oh Oliver, I knew you would understand. I'm sorry for even thinking of someone else!" Miley exclaims and puts her arms around him in a giant hug. "I promise I will never think about Jake the egotistical Ryan again." She says, and this time she was serious. She never wanted him to enter her mind, and she kicked herself for even trying to make him jealous.

"Thank you. And don't worry Miles, I never had a moment of doubt about the strength of our relationship. I knew that we were meant to be. And not even a Jake Ryan can change that."

The two of them then shared a moment of silence. Each of them searching each others eyes. Miley still had a few tears streaming down her cheek though, but they were tears of love. Tears of happiness, a happiness that meant her and Oliver would be together forever. And as she wiped the tears from her face she leaned in towards Oliver again. And there lips met as a plethora of emotions run through her body. None of the emotions however were bad. And each second they kissed she thought about the two of them together. Walking down beaches holding hands. Riding carnival rides together while looking at the stars. Sharing dinners at fancy restaurants. 'We are meant to be' she thought as she finally broke the kiss. And then the two just sat there, her with her head on his chest. And as she felt his heart beat softly in her ears she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**A/N: Well I'm glad Miley finally got that burden off her chest and that Oliver was so understanding! So how does the first day of shooting go with Lilly? What will happen at the concert? Find out next time!  
**


	7. Getting Settled In

**Chapter 7 - Getting Settled In**

Lilly was a little taken back by just how many cameras and crew members it actually took to make a movie. And even though they had reserved the beach for just the movie it seemed to be more crowded than a mid-summer Saturday. There was someone for everything. 'Wow they even have people that cook the actors food' Lilly thought as she passed a buffet table filled with everything from pizza to hot wings.

"So what do you think?" Jake asks realizing how overwhelming being on a set could be for someone who wasn't used to it.

"I'm amazed at how many people it actually takes to make a movie." She responds as her eyes wander trying to take everything in.

"You want to know the coolest part of being a star?" He asks leading Lilly towards a group of vehicles that resembled small trailers.

"What's that?"

"Getting your own dressing room." Jake says stopping in front of a small trailer. It had to be at least 20 foot long. A giant star on the door was filled with black letters that read 'Jake Ryan'.

"Whoa neat!" Lilly exclaims clearly getting excited.

"But that's not the best part." He says leading her to the trailer next to his. "This one is yours."

Lilly looks up and just like the last trailer this one also had a star on the door. But in black letters it read 'Megan Goodman'. Lilly then looks back at Jake and points to the sign. "So I guess Megan isn't coming back?"

"Nope, she's out of the movie. And your in. I guess we will have to get this fixed. One second." Jake then reaches up and pulls the star sign from the door. And holding it in his hands he says "There's other benefits of being a star. Like people doing what you say."

He then looks around for someone he knew would do his bidding. And sure enough as if by coincidence a man walks by with a black shirt on with the letters 'SFX' on his shirt. "Hey Brad." Jake calls out catching the guys attention. He stops and begins small talk with Jake. And after a moment Jake asks "Think you can do me a favor. Megan isn't going to be coming back, and Lilly over here is taking her place. And well I want her to feel at home, so can you redo her sign?" Jake then hands the sign over to Brad.

"Sure think Jake, anything for you." he responds nodding in agreement. "I'll get it back to you as soon as possible."

After Brad had hurried off, seeming somewhat excited about the task at hand, Jake looked back at Lilly. "Special effects guys always love working on stuff." he says laughingly.

"Wow that's so cool!" Lilly exclaims again. "So what are we shooting today?"

"Well were doing scene 22 on the beach. Its basically the second the time we meet."

And as he said that Lilly suddenly became confused. As she was knew to the film business she didn't understand why they were doing the 22nd scene first. "So why don't we start with scene one?"

"Well even though it seems like a movie, or even a tv show for that matter, is seamlessly shot in sequence it really isn't. We do the scenes as we can. Like today the next day or two we have the beach reserved. So we are going to try and get as many of the scenes requiring the beach done now."

"Ohh! That makes so much more sense. I'm can be so stupid sometimes."

Jake then takes her in his arms and looking down at her he says. "Your not stupid, and don't ever let anyone tell you that. You just didn't know. I remember the first day I did a shoot, I was so clueless that I thought the boom guy was some kind of explosives expert." Lilly and him then share a short laugh. But the look in her eyes told him she had no clue what a boom guy was. "He's the guy that holds the microphone by the way." And as both of them grin they begin laughing again.

"Well we better get dressed and get to make up." Jake suggests pointing towards the trailers.

"How do I know what to wear?" Lilly asks again not exactly knowing how things worked.

"Well the costume designer should be by in a few minutes to help you out with your outfit. I've already had them lay my outfit out."

"Oh cool, well I guess I'll check out my trailer then." Lilly says reaching up for the door handle. But is stopped as Jake puts his hand on her shoulder. She turns to see why he was stopping her. But before she could even ask he had planted a kiss. It was quick, but she knew that he had done it to help calm her nerves. And he was right. It had helped.

"I'll stop by and see how your doing in a little bit ok?" Jake asks as he heads towards his own trailer.

"Ok I'll see you then!" She responds opening the door and entering her own trailer.

It was as if walking into her own private clothes repository. To her left was a closet filled to the brim with brand new clothes. And to her right, a chair that resembled something from a fancy salon. "I must be in heaven." She whispers as she closes the door behind her still unable to believe what was really happening. There was even a mini-fridge in the corner. And upon inspection she noticed it was completely stocked. Everything from soft drinks to grapes.

She then took a seat on the big sofa that took up most of the wall between the closet and mini-fridge. But her relaxation was quickly abated as she took another glance at the closet. And with one quick jump she was in front of the closet rummaging through. 'Wow it's almost as big as the Hannah closet' she thinks as she pulls out a t-shirt and then hangs it back on the closet rod. A few more minutes of looking through the closet goes by before there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Lilly asks feeling special. Realizing that it really was 'her' trailer. However no one seemed to answer so she went to the door and opened it almost hitting the man standing outside.

"Oh sorry" he apologizes and she realizes that it was Brad. He had been hanging up her new sign. "So what do you think?" He asks pointing towards the other side of the door. So Lilly steps outside and looks at the star. He had not only changed the name on it but he had made the extra effort to put her name on it in pink letters, instead of the dull black that everyone else seemed to have.

"Wow it looks awesome. Thanks!" She compliments still admiring the star. "But how did you know my name? Jake never told you."

"Oh I stopped back by and asked him after I left. There isn't that much special effects to do today so I guess I got a little excited at having something to do." He responds then turns to walk away. "Well I'll catch you later."

"Ok nice to meet you." Lilly says and then goes back into the trailer. But before she could close the door a hand caught the edge. Lilly reopens the door to see who it was. It was a shorter women, couldn't have been more than 5 foot 1 or so, with curly blonde hair. She was wearing a blue smock and had a make up bag with her.

"Let me guess, you must be the costume designer."

"You guessed right Lilly" the women begins as she steps inside. "Names Veronica, nice to meet you." she says extending her hand. Lilly shakes her hand and looks a little less stressed. At first she thought she would have to figure out what to wear on her own. "But I'm not only the costume designer, I'm almost her to do your make up. And since your one of the main stars, I guess you could say I'm your personal make up artist and costume designer."

"Wow! This really is awesome." she exclaims again and then turns towards the closet. "So what do we do now? I'm kind of new to this in case Jake hasn't told you."

"Yea they already warned me that you were new." she responds sounding a little sarcastic.

"Warned?"

"Oh I didn't mean that in a bad way. I'm here to be your friend Lilly. If you need anything just let me know." Veronica answers again smiling, realizing that she might have come off a little coarse.

"Oh ok, so what am I supposed to be wearing today?"

"Well..." Veronica begins walking over to the closet. "To be honest you have a few choices actually." She then retrieves 3 bikini's from the closet. Laying them on the sofa she asks Lilly which she liked best. Lilly looks each of them over, thinking to her self about each one. The first one was just plain white. The second one had blue fabric outlined by pink with pink strings. And the third had a sort of floral design with light blue background on the top and the bottom was light green with the same floral pattern.

"I think I like the floral pattern. The others are a little to dull in my opinion." She finally decides pointing to the third one.

"Good choice Lilly. I would have picked the same." Veronica says reaching back into the closet and pulling out a light blue bikini skirt. "This goes with the bottom" She says handing the semi see through piece of fabric to Lilly. "The changing room is back there she says pointing towards a small door next to the closet. "Try it out, you look to be about the same size as Megan so the clothes should fit you pretty well."

Lilly then heads towards the changing room with the bikini in hand. Thinking in the back of her mind 'I can't wait to see what Jake thinks when he gets a load of me in this!' And as she disappeared behind the door Veronica headed over to the salon chair on the other side of the room. Setting down her make up bag and preparing for the next step.

"How do I look?" Lilly asks stepping out of the changing room, putting one arm in the air striking a pose.

"You look beautiful." Veronica answers and pats the salon chair. "Now hop up here and we'll make you drop dead gorgeous." Lilly happily obeys and hops into the chair. And as veronica begins to put some blush and eye liner on they begin small talk.

"So you are dating Jake Ryan I hear?" She says but it sounded more like a question to Lilly.

"Yes isn't he so dreamy." She answers tilting her head to the side beginning to daydream. But Veronica nicely tilts her head back straight and reminds her that she needed to keep her head still. "Sorry" She responds as she continues to think of Jake. She could just imagine the look on his face when he saw her in the bikini.

"Yea I know what you mean about dreamy though. If I was about 15 years younger I might find him attractive to." Veronica says revealing her age. She didn't look that old, not even a year over 25, but from the sounds of it she was at least 30.

* * *

As Miley continued to lay her head on Oliver's chest neither of them talked. Not for a few minutes at least. But then as they heard a car pull into the driveway Miley sat up and Oliver looked down the driveway. Robbie had just gotten home. And as he walked up the driveway he looked at the two sitting on the swing set. And the closer the got the bigger his smile got. Until he had finally reached the porch. 

"So how's the newest and coolest couple doing?" he asks as he makes his hands into a sort of gun shape, thumbs up and index fingers pointing forward. And as he started moving them up and down Miley gave him an evil look. And then her cheeks grew red. Once again her dad had embarrassed her.

"Dad! Leave us alone." She balks at him. But then she remembers something. Something that she wanted to ask him. "So Dad when were you going to tell me that the concert Wednesday would be part of a movie?"

"What do you mean Miles? I told you that a week ago!" He retorts shrugging with his hands.

"Uhh no you didn't. I found out from Jake when he gave Lilly her script!"

"Oh, well sorry bud. I meant to tell you. It's just that there are so many things going on sometimes, some of the small stuff slips my mind"  
"Small stuff! This is not small stuff! Jake Ryan is filming a movie with Lilly and he is going to be at my concert!" Miley roars out angrily. But is calmed down as Oliver puts his hand on her shoulder. "Sorry it's just that, I don't like surprises."

"Well I thought you and Lilly were friends, not to mention you used to be friends with Jake." Her dad begins, but doesn't get to finish.

"And I still am friends with them. But but... I don't know. You should have told me." Miley says again laying her head on Oliver's shoulder to try and calm herself down.

"But what's this about Lilly in a movie. How did she manage that? Not that I'm saying she can't do it. Just curious."

"Well her and Jake are dating now, in case you didn't know! And he got her the main role in it!" She roars again but as Oliver puts his hand on her shoulder again she realizes that she is over reacting again. "I mean oh never mind, its complicated."

"Well ok bud..." Robbie begins as he searches for a way out of this. He knew how teenagers could be. And there was just some things that he would never understand when it came to teenage girls. "I have some cake waiting on me inside, so I'll see you later." He finishes as he thinks of an alibi. And before anyone else could say anything he was inside and closing the door.

"Are you sure your ok Miles? You still seem pretty angry." Oliver asks looking at Miley. But she then grins at him and answers.

"Yea baby. I'm sorry for my petty over reacting. But I did have to ask him about it."

"I know Miles. Don't worry." And then they leaned back in the swing set again. And as both of them held the other in their arms they thought of how great it was to be with the one they loved.

* * *

As Veronica finished Lilly's make up there was another knock on the door. "Come in" Lilly hollers and stands up looking at her self in the mirror. She never had her make up done by a professional but she thought 'this is definitely better than anything I could do'. And as she finished the thought the door opened and Jake stepped in. 

"Wow" Was the only thing he could manage to say. As his eyes studied her from head to toe. And then back from toe to head. She was beautiful. "A goddess' he thought as he walked towards Lilly.

"Well I'll leave you two alone, we begin shooting in 20 minutes, make sure you two are on the beach by then." Veronica says heading for the door. She then disappeared outside as the door closed leaving the two of them alone.

"You're beautiful." Jake says. "I didn't think you could get any more beautiful, but every time I see you I'm proved wrong."

"Oh Jake, your making me blush" Lilly says bashfully as she looks at the ground. She knew she looked beautiful but it was a definite confidence boost for Jake to tell her. And as he put his hand on her chin she knew what would happen next. The next best thing to dating Jake, kissing Jake!

And as there lips touched she guided him to the salon chair. And without even breaking there kiss she had him sitting down and her on his lap. 'Oh I'm so naughty' Lilly thought as she straddled his lap. His hands holding onto her bare back. The very feel of his hands on her skin sending goosebumps over her body. And as they broke the kiss she couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jake asks as Lilly sat on his lap.

"Have a look for your self" She snickers and pointed towards the mirror. And as Jake looked over he realized what was so funny. Veronica had did Lilly's makeup alright, lip stick and all. And now Jake had pink lipstick all on his lips and a little above and below them.

"Wow you sure made a mess of me." He says making a kissey face at the mirror. "So tell me, does this shade suit me?"

"Oh Jake, you're so hilarious!" Lilly says laughing so hard she almost falls backwards. Luckily Jake still had a hold of her and kept her from falling. "I don't think pink is your color, perhaps we'll try red next time."

"Maybe, but right now I guess we better get down to the shoot." Jake says as Lilly stands up from his lap.

"But first you might want to dab some of that lipstick off" she says tossing him a box of tissues.

"You're probably right." He says as he takes a few tissues and begins to clean the lipstick off his face. "And you may want to redo your lipstick. I think yours got a little smeared to."

Lilly's hadn't been messed up to bad but she figured she better touch it up anyway. "I guess your right" she says with a grin as she picks up the pink lipstick pressing it gently against her lips. And after a few minutes the two of them leave the trailer and head towards the beach holding hands. 'This is going to be fun' Lilly thinks as she realizes just how much time she would get to spend with Jake.

* * *

**A/N: It looks like Lilly is getting settled in on the set. So what will happen next? How will Lilly fare during the shoot? What will the concert go? Find out next time! (Ok, so the concert may not exactly happen next chapter, but it will happen soon. And trust me I have something in mind. Guess you all will just have to wait and find out.) Oh and sorry I didn't get to the movie shoot this chapter. I just wanted to show Lilly getting used to the set and everything first.  
**


	8. And Action!

**Chapter 8 - And Action!**

"And Action!" James, the director, calls as Lilly begins to walk down the beach.

She was instructed to walk down the beach and catch the eye of Jake. But to be flirtatious about it. So as she passes about ten feet in front of Jake he gives her a mild glance then turns back to the book he was reading. She then casually approaches him and asks "What book are you reading?"

"Oh just something for school, its pretty boring really." Jake says trying to cover up the book with his hand. Lilly however noticed the book anyhow.

"Hearts of Fire? I've read that before. I've never heard of a school giving that as designated reading." she then grins at him flirtatiously.

Jake then blushes, to Lilly's amazement at how well he could act. 'To pretend to be embarrassed on cue, that's amazing' she thought. And Jake responds "You caught me. I like to read love story's sometimes. It lets me think that anyone can find love." He then looks up at Lilly again finally taking his hand off the book. "You're the girl from the concert right?"

"Yea, and you're the guy that knocked me over."

"Oh yea, sorry about that. I get a little excited when I see Hannah Montana. Didn't mean to knock you over. It's Amy right?"

"The one and only. And let me guess." She puts a finger to her chin, pretending to think. "And your names Trevor if I remember correct. Although I could be wrong since I did take quite a spill on the floor."

"Hey I said I was sorry!" Jake retorts and then sees she was joking with him. "Would you like to sit down?"

"I would love to." Lilly then takes a seat next to him on the ground. But as soon as she sat down she heard the director yell "And cut!". The scene was over.

Jake arose from the beach and offered to give Lilly a hand standing up. She gladly accepted, even though she didn't need any help. And the two of them walked over to the director. When they finally got to him Jake smiled widely and asked "See I told you she would do good. What did you think?"

"Excellent, excellent Jake. You sure know how to pick them." The director says patting him on the shoulder. The director then went on to explain the next scene. "Ok Jake, Lilly, in the next scene I need you to go through these lines" he points at his own script at a few paragraphs written out. "And then get up and run towards the jet ski that will be sitting down at the end of the beach on the dock."

"Jet ski?" Lilly asked unknowingly. She hadn't had time to read through the whole script yet.

"Yea, in the next scene you two get to play around on the jet ski. Have you ever rode a jet ski before?" He asks giving her a concerned look. If she had never rode one before they would have to give her a safety training course before proceeding. But Lilly nodded that she had rode them before.

"Yea I've rode a couple before. I'm more into surfing though." she responds still unable to believe that she was actually doing a movie!

"Well you will be riding with Jake. Don't worry though he's really good on a jet ski. And remember Lilly, your character has never rode a jet ski before, so when you are out there playing around try and over act a little. Scream on a quick turn or yell out in excitement if he does a good jump. Trevor is trying to show off to Amy, so act like your having loads of fun." He finishes and sits down in his chair.

"Ok will do." Jake says and walks back to were they had been sitting before. "So what do you think?" Jake asks her as they take a seat again.

"Its amazing, but acting isn't that hard. It's kind of fun really." she responds taking her seat back next to him. "Thank you for helping me get the part."

"Anytime" Jake begins, but before he could say anything else the director yells "Action!"

The two of them then follow through all the lines. Although they had to stop and start over again twice as Lilly kept forgetting a line or two, but it was understandable giving the circumstances. The director was really nice to her about it saying "Don't worry, everyone messes up. Plus we need something for the bloopers reel." The last part made Lilly laugh and feel somewhat better. Although she knew that she would have to work harder to remember her lines if she wanted to be successful.

Finally after another 30 minutes of shooting they were able to get through the scene. And she stood up, removed the bikini skirt, then taking Jake's hand in hers and the two of them ran towards the jet ski. She couldn't wait to get out in the ocean with Jake, arms around him holding on tight as he jumped waves. 'This has to be the best day of my life' she thought as the two of them reach the jet ski at the dock.

Jake then takes a seat on the front as Lilly hops on the back. Small waves slosh against the dock and move the ski around slightly. But Lilly just leans over and wraps her arms around him. The two then zoom off from the dock and within moments are whipping through the water. Lilly lets out a small scream as he does a sharp turn, which actually almost threw her off for real.

She decides she better hold on tighter as the two of them zoom around in the water. And as she hugged him tighter she could feel the warmth of his skin against the cooler water. And as a big smile formed on her face she almost forgot that they were shooting a movie. To her it was just and Jake, and not Amy and Trevor, playing in the water.

After about another hour of taping the director calls them back in. He figured had enough footage of the water sequence to do a good montage and wanted to get the next scene done before it got very late. So Jake pulls the ski back up to the dock and ties it up. He then helps Lilly onto the dock and the couple walks back towards the director. Leaving wet footprints in their wake as they were both thoroughly soaked from head to toe.

"Next scene" the director calls out when they get within talking distance. "You two return to where you were sitting before and lay down next to each other. And after you say your lines I want you" he says pointing at Lilly "to look deep into his eyes. And then lean in for the kiss. However keep the kiss short and simple, as you this is only the second time your characters have met."

"Got it!" The two answer sharing a smile before heading back to the beach towel they had been sitting on before.

"And Action!"

"That's the most wonderful I have ever done in my life!" Lilly exclaims holding her head up with one arm.

"You seriously have never rode a jet ski before?" Jake responds as he also holds his head up with an arm. The two of them look straight at each other as a camera zooms in. The camera zoomed as close as it could while still having the the couples head in the frame.

"Seriously, I hardly even go in the ocean." She responds and frowns slightly. "I'm kind of scared of the water."

"You didn't seem to scared when you were with me."

"Well you seemed to know what you were doing. Plus had no doubt in my mind if I fell off you would save me." She says placing a finger on his cheek and sliding down to his chin.

"I would never let anything hurt you. You're too beautiful for something to happen to you."

"You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Very"

"I don't know what to say..." She begins and pauses for a moment. Then leans in close to his lips as the camera zooms closer. And then she whispers "So I won't say anything." And then their lips touched and the kiss began. There wasn't much to the kiss, even though Lilly wished she could do a little more with it. 'But as the director said, keep it short and simple' she thinks as she breaks the kiss. And even as the director yelled 'cut!' there eyes never broke from each other. They were caught in the moment. Until the director snapped them out of it.

"Good job guys." He calls out to them. "Lets call that a day. Oh and Lilly you did great, keep up the good work." And then the director walked off calling out randomly at people telling them how good of a job they had done. And as everyone packed up to go home, the two of them stayed where they laid.

And as they looked up into the sky Jake reached over and took Lilly's hand. She then scooted over next to him, close enough for her side to be touching his. "Pretty day isn't it?" Jake asks breaking the silence.

"Yes it is. This has to be the most beautiful day I have ever seen." Lilly answers and then rolls her head over to look at him. She is met by his own gaze looking back at her.

"So what would you like to do? We have the set all to ourselves now." Jake asks as he points out to her that no one else is around. Lilly then rolls over and puts her arm across Jake pressing her body against his side and whispering "Lets go for a swim."

The two of them jump up and head for the dock. And as they near the end, without even missing a beat, they both jump while still holding hands. As the water dispersed below them creating a splash at least 10 feet high Lilly felt her self go completely under. But she quickly emerges and sees Jake floating next to her. She then shields her face as he splashes water at her. "Hey no fair!" she exclaims as water hits the back of her hand but still manages to hit her face.

She then fully extends her hand to her side and splashes water towards him as hard as she can. This of course completely drenches Jakes already wet body. And as he looks at her, water dripping from every strand of hair, he proclaims "Ok, you win."

"Figured you would see it my way." She says pulling her arm back as if to splash again, but doesn't. Instead she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as the two of them floated together. And as if Jake knew what was going to happen he closed his eyes and leaned forward. And as their lips kissed they ceased trying to stay afloat. The two of them sinking below the water.

'Wow this is awesome' Lilly thought as they slowly floated down lips together forming a solid bond with each other. And then the two of them released their kiss and kicked their feet heading back towards the surface. "Well that was new" she says looking his way as he wiped water from his eyes.

"I think I swallowed a little bit of water though" he says coughing and then spitting into the water. Making sure however to spit away from Lilly's direction. "Sorry about that, had to get it out though."

"No worries baby, I didn't mean to about drown us."

"Nah you didn't about drown us. I guess I just shouldn't have inhaled when we broke the kiss."

"Yea, inhaling underwater isn't really advised." Lilly says pointing a finger at him before bursting into laughter. "But I guess we should probably head out, its getting a little late."

"Yea, your probably right. Let's go change and I'll have the limo drive you home."

The two then walked to there respective trailers and change out of the soaked clothing. And as Lilly finishes getting dressed she takes one last look at the trailer, her trailer. 'It's like a dream come true' She thinks opening the door and heading outside. Outside she was greeted by Jake who was waiting patiently in a small chair.

"Ready darling?" He asks reaching for her hand.

"Of course sweetheart." she says as she takes his hand and walks towards the limo.

The drive to her house didn't take more than 10 minutes, maybe less. But when they finally arrived she wasn't that eager to leave. Jake however led her to her door to make it easier for her. And with a small kiss good night and an exchange of 'I love you's' the two head their separate ways. Lilly inside and straight up to her room. And Jake to the limo and towards his home.

The first thing Lilly does is pick up her cell and dial Miley's number. "Come on Miley pick up!" she bursts out from pure excitement. She just couldn't wait to tell Miley all about what had happened. But she never answered. The phone just kept ringing and ringing. Lilly then looks at the clock which read 7:45 and thinks 'It's still early, I'll try her again in a little bit.' She then lays back on her bed reminiscing on all that happened.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm why Miley didn't answer her phone? Anyone want to take a guess?  
**


	9. Surprise Call

**Chapter 9 - Surprise Call**

As Miley and Oliver sat her bed watching tv the phone began to ring. "Who could that be?" She asks reaching over the the phone. "Oh it's just Lilly" she says laying the phone back down and turning towards Oliver. "I don't really feel like hearing about what happen at the shoot just yet. I know all she is going to talk about is 'Jake this, and Jake that'."

"I thought you said you were over him?" Oliver asks tilting his head slightly to the side as if to add significance to the question.

"I am over him. But I don't exactly want to hear about him either. You know how it is."

"I do?" He asks starting to question Miley's feelings again.

"Well, how about this. Let's talk about Becca Weller. I seen her the other day after all. She was..." But Oliver interrupts her.

"Ok ok, I get what you mean. But you can't just ignore Jake, I mean he is dating Lilly." And as he finishes the sentence the phone goes silent.

"Well maybe your right, but if I can't ignore Jake, you shouldn't be able to ignore Becca."

"Oh so you want me to talk to other girls now?" he says sarcastically as Miley puts the phone back on the charger.

"I never had a problem with you talking to other girls anyway. But it is kind of mean to ignore Becca like you do." She says getting a little sentimental. Becca was still her friend, well more of an acquaintance.

"Well Becca and I ignore each other. Its not just a one sided thing you know." Oliver reminds her.

"Good point, I guess its different for you two. After all you two broke up because you both agreed you annoyed the hell out of each other. But Jake and I broke up because of 'differences'." Miley begins as she realizes she is talking about Jake again. "Sorry, I'll stop talking about me and Jake."

"No its ok, we can talk about it if you want." Oliver says putting his arm around her shoulder. "Did he ever say what the differences where?"

"Well..." she pauses wondering whether to tell him. "One of the reasons is he said that he knew I liked you. That we had our differences and maybe we should see other people."

"How did he know you liked me? Had you mentioned it to him or something?"

"No actually he said that we had been flirting and it was just obvious."

"Miley, I would have never flirted with you in front of Jake. That would have just been disrespectful of him. Not to mention a conflict waiting to happen."

"Well as far as I know we never really flirted with each other. But he claims we did." She then looks at him with one of her eyebrows raised and asks "Conflict waiting to happen?"

"Yea I mean I know if some guy was flirting with you, in front of me, I know there would some definite conflict. Like my fist making friends with his jaw."

"Ohh getting violent aren't we?" Miley jokes pushing him slightly.

"No not violent, but I'm sure you would do the same. Imagine if Becca came up and started flirting with me in front of you. What would you do?"

"Well I would probably beat the fund raising out of her." The two of them then grin and begin to laugh.

"She wouldn't have a chance."

"Damn right she wouldn't! So she better not be getting any ideas." Miley jokingly defends. She knew there was no connection between the two of them left. But just in case she wanted to make a point.

The two continued to sit on her bed and watch tv for a few more minutes. Then the phone began to ring again. "Persistent isn't she" Oliver comments thinking the call was Lilly.

But as Miley looked at the phone it was not Lilly's number. It was Jake. "Umm this outta be interesting..." she says showing the caller id to Oliver.

"Jake?! What is he doing call you!" Oliver objects reaching for the phone. "Let me answer it." Miley thinks for a moment about whether she should or not. On one hand it would be nice to know why Jake was calling. On the other hand however it would also be interesting to see what Oliver would say.

"Ok, just be nice ok?" she says handing him the phone.

"Oh trust me... I will." He then picks the phone up and puts it to his ear. "Hello?" He says in a low voice. Not trying to sound like Miley, but not wanting to give away that it was him either.

"Is Miley there?" Jake asks thinking it was probably Jackson.

"I don't know, who is this?" Oliver asks playing with his head.

"Oh its Jake, can I speak to her?"

"Well this is Oliver. What do you want to speak with her about? Aren't you dating Lilly!" He continues as anger starts to boil up inside of him. 'What nerve he has calling for Miley when he is dating her best friend!' he thought as he waited for an answer.

Miley just sat on the bed looking at Oliver. His expression turning from a joking face to a dead serious face. He was obviously getting angry. 'Perhaps I should get the phone before he says something we will both regret' she thinks but decides not to. Not yet at least.

"Whoa whoa man, calm down. I'm not trying to get your girl. I just wanted to talk about some stuff."

"What kind of stuff!" Oliver barks back almost enraged. "What Lilly isn't enough for you so you want to get Miley back to! Well you can't have her!"

Miley then decides its probably best to get the phone back before he verbally kills Jake. But right before she reaches for it Oliver stands up and begins pacing the room. 'Boy I wonder what Jake said to piss him off.'

"Umm I think that would be best for me to tell Miley and not you." Jake answers. He did have something he wanted to talk to Miley about. But he knew he definitely didn't want to tell Oliver. He may take it the wrong way.

"Ok listen here Jake" Oliver says as he stops pacing. "I'll let you talk to her. But only because I trust Miley. So don't try anything devious or the next lines you will have to memorize will be your ABC's."

"Ok man no need to threaten."

He then hands the phone back to Miley. Taking the receiver she looks at him as a worried expression ran across her face. She didn't really feel comfortable talking to Jake, especially with Oliver sitting next to her. But then she had an idea. Oliver wouldn't be suspicious of their conversation if he could hear it to.

"Hey Jake, sorry about that." She says pressing the receiver against her ear.

"Oh no worries."

"Do you think you could hold a minute, I want to talk to Oliver a second. It will just be a minute." Miley says seeing that Oliver was staring at her intently. No doubt he was worried to death about what was being said. Especially after she told him earlier she was jealous of Lilly.

"Oh sure thing. Take your time." Jake says slowly. Miley then puts the phone on mute and lays the receiver on the bed. Looking back to Oliver she begins to say something, but he says something first.

"I went a little over board didn't I?"

"You think?" She says raising both eyebrows towards him. "But you were just worried and its understandable. How about this, I'll put it on speaker phone and you can hear what we say. That way you don't have to worry. Ok sweety?" She asks patting the bed next to her signally for him to sit down.

"Ok sounds good to me."

"Just don't say anything. We can't let him know you can hear us."

"I'll try my best." He says shrugging as he sits down next to her on the bed. She then pushes a button on the phone base and the speakerphone comes on.

"Ok sorry about that Jake. I'm back."

"No problem. Oliver doesn't want me to talk to you does he?"

Miley looks at Oliver and can see the jealousy in his face. "I don't know if I'd say that, but he is a little worried."

"Oh well is it ok if I talk to you?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Oh nothing much. Lilly and I have been hanging out a lot lately. She's so great."

"OK that's good to know. Is that why you called?"

"Oh no, I called because well..." Jake pauses not knowing what to say or how to say it. "After I dropped Lilly off and got home... I started thinking about you."

Oliver's eyes almost popped out of his head when he heard that. Miley looked at him with just as much surprise. Putting one finger over her lips she attempted to keep him from saying anything. So Oliver tried his best to hold back what was in his mind and it seemed to work. He just sat there silent as the night.

"What! Umm Jake you're dating Lilly remember." Miley responds surprised. She didn't need to fake being surprised, she was very surprised.

"Oh I know, I know. I didn't mean I was thinking of you that way. I was just thinking of how it might be weird for you to see me with Lilly."

"Heh egotistical much?" Oliver whispers and Miley puts her finger over his lips and quietly shushes him. He gives her another jealous look, but trusting her still he didn't say anything.

"What? Did you say something?" Jake asks barely able to make out what was said. "Oliver didn't hear that did he?"

"Oh no, Oliver is downstairs with Jackson right now. He said he wanted to give me some privacy." She lies as she lays her head in his lap. As much to calm her nerves as to let Oliver know she was still his and not even thinking of Jake in that way anymore. And as Oliver began to play with her hair Jake responds.

"Oh ok, I mean it's not that I'm trying to hide anything from him. I'm sure you will tell him anything I say anyway. He just might jump to conclusions." Oliver nods his head eagerly in agreement but still says nothing. Miley just smiles, they had both calmed down slightly.

"Oh no I'm not weirded out by you two. Yea it was kind of odd at first. But I got used to it. Plus its not like we could exactly avoid each other forever."

"Yea good point. So you're ok with me dating Lilly though?"

"Of course, she practically loves you. You two are perfect for each other."

"Yea she is pretty awesome. I'm very lucky to have someone like her."

"Well Oliver just got back, so I'm going to get off here and talk to him." She says trying to cut the conversation short. She may not like Jake anymore, but she didn't want Oliver to have any thoughts otherwise.

"Ok that's cool. Tell Oliver no hard feelings for me."

"Sure will. Catch you later." She then hands Oliver the phone and he puts it back on the base and cuts the speakerphone off.

"You think that's all he really wanted to talk about?" He asks looking down at Miley a worried look back on his face. He didn't think that Jake had just called to talk about Lilly. Perhaps it was paranoia but he thought Jake still like Miley. Perhaps he wanted Lilly and Miley. 'I'll die before I let that happen' he thinks continuing to play with Miley's hair.

"Who knows with Jake. But I hope that's all he wanted to talk about. Because I hate to tell him, I have a new man. And he is way better than some ego tripping celebrity hunk."

"Hunk?" he asks raising both eyebrows. But then he grinned as he realized his paranoia was kicking in. "Sorry I know what you mean."

She then sits up on the bed and puts her hand on his chin. "You're the only one for me baby." And she then leans in and kisses him. The two of them lay back on the bed, Miley leaning over top of Oliver, as they let the moment get the best of them. Oliver slowly moving his hand from her back down to her ass.

Miley stops kissing long enough to say "Ohh Oliver, I like it when you get frisky." And then begins kissing him again. The two of them letting there worries flow away. And the longer they kissed the more Oliver knew that Miley really did love him. He had just been paranoid earlier. And he mentally kicked himself for being overly paranoid as he firmly gripped her ass.

And they were to into the kiss to even hear the door open. However they did hear the words. "Oh my god! I did not want to see this!" It was Jackson. God only knew why he had just barged in. But the damage had been done. "Oaken what are you doing!" He yelled as he finally came to his senses.

The two of them now sitting up on the bed scowled at Jackson. Leave it to him to ruin a perfect moment. "We were just kissing Jackson. God its not like you've never seen me kiss someone before."

"I'm not talking about that. It looked to me like Oliver was holding on for dear life!" he retorts returning their scowl. "Plus aren't you supposed to have your door open when Oliver is over?"

"I've never had to do that before." Miley objects throwing a pillow at him. "Now get out."

"Well before you weren't dating him either. Oh and I'll get out. I think Dad would like to know about this anyway." he responds seeing that his words had taken effect. The two of them now had a surprised look as they remembered Robbie's words. 'Just don't do anything I wouldn't approve of'.

"Oh come on Jackson you don't want to do that." Oliver says speaking up. "Surely we can come to some sort of agreement."

Jackson then closes the door behind him and picks the pillow up. Tossing it back at them he responds "I'm listening."

"Well since this isn't the first time you have walked in on us..." he begins not exactly knowing what kind of agreement he could make. "I think we should come to some sort of agreement."

"You've already made that point Oaken, what's your offer." he replies tilting his head to the side as if to interrogate them.

"You and Julie are still together right?" Miley speaks up as an idea comes into her head.

"Yea, what about it."

"Well she's having a birthday party next week right?"

"Yea, go on, your point?"

"Jackson if I know you, and being my brother I do, you most likely haven't even thought about what to get her yet. So how about if you gave her Hannah Montana."

"Miley I don't think she would be dating me if she was a lesbian."

"Jackson!" Miley yells as he totally missed the point. "That's not what I'm talking about. Get your head out of the gutter!" she continues shaking her head. She couldn't believe how stupid her brother could be sometimes. "What if Hannah did a private concert for your girlfriend. You know as a gift from you."

"Wow sis I like this idea. And all I have to do is not tell Dad about what I saw?"

"Or anything else you see." Miley adds in. "Like we said you have a knack for walking in on us."

"Ok sounds like a deal to me. But if I walk in and you all are doing something serious I will still probably have to tell Dad!" He explains not wanting to dig himself a hole he couldn't get out of.

"Ok deal" Miley says extending her hand to finalize the deal. After shaking hands he turns to leave.

"Now you two be good, and Miles the party is next Thursday."

"Ok Jackson now get out!" She says throwing the pillow back at him. It only hit the door though as he quickly turns and leaves.

"He'll make a deal for anything won't he?" Oliver asks shaking his head in disbelief. He didn't really think it would work.

"Yea, he's worser than a leprechaun when it comes to stuff like that."

The two of them then laugh and turn back towards the tv. A commercial was on advertising cat food, and didn't seem to grasp either of their attention. "We should call Lilly back on speakerphone." Oliver suggests. He was beginning to like speakerphone. "But we don't have to pretend one of us isn't here."

"Ok lets do it. I need to call her back anyway." Miley says pushing the speakerphone button and dialing Lilly's number.

It rings a few times before Lilly answers. "What up girl!" She asks turning down her tv.

"Nothing much, but I'm no girl." Oliver answers winking at Miley who began snickering. She then lade her head back in his lap. It was a comfortable place to talk on speakerphone, or at least she thought it was. Oliver had no objection to it though, as he once again began to play with her soft brown hair.

"Oh hey Oliver, what's Miley doing?" Lilly asks surprised that Oliver responded instead of Miley.

"Nothing much, just laying here." Miley answers as she interlaced her fingers in Oliver's hand. "Figured we would call you back since you called earlier."

"Oh cool, I was going to tell you about my trailer they gave me! It's awesome!"

"Really? That's pretty cool. How did the shoot go?"

"It went well. Most of the shoot was just Jake and I riding around on a jet ski."

"Wow that sounds like fun!" Oliver answered. He had only rode a jet ski once, but he remembered how fun they were to ride. 'Until you fall off and get left behind.' he thought remembering the first and only time he had been on one. He was only around 10 or so, but he fell off and his father hadn't noticed until he was about 100 feet ahead.

"Oh it was trust me! But hey someone is beeping in hold on." Lilly says flashing over to her other line. Oliver looks down at Miley and shrugs. And a few moments later Lilly comes back. "It's Jake."

"Oh ok, we'll let you go." Miley and Oliver answer in unison. They didn't think it would be a good idea to tell her about Jake calling. Would possibly cause to much trouble, and the two of them seemed so happy with each other that was the last thing they wanted to do.

"Ok, I'll give you the rest of the details tomorrow at school. Later!" She calls back before flashing back over.

Oliver then reaches over again and cuts the speakerphone back off. "Kind of odd he called you before her don't you think?"

"Not really, Jake can be weird sometimes. Plus he spent all day with her. Most likely will spend all night talking to her."

"Good point." Oliver responds but thinks back to when Jake had called. And once again his paranoia came into play. He trusted Miley, but he wasn't so sure how much he trusted Jake. But he did know one thing, if Jake tried to take Miley from him, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for all the dialogue but I felt it was needed. So did Jake want to talk about more than he let on? Does he possibly still have some feelings for Miley? And what will happen at the concert? If everything goes as I have it planned, the concert should be next chapter and a secret will be revealed. Ohh I smell drama about to happen! Find out next chapter!**


	10. No More Secrets

**Chapter 11 - No Holds Barred**

As the wig silently bounced off the wall and fell into the chair Miley stomped over the table. The same table she had been sitting with not to long before with Jake. Laying her face in her hands she couldn't help but to start crying. She still couldn't get over what Lilly had done. After all the they had been through together she had stabbed her in the back.

Robbie soon walked into the room after hearing all the ruckus. "Miles are you ok? We could hear you screaming all the way out in the hall?" He asks walking over to her putting his hand on her shoulder. "Bud? You ok?"

"Daddy I... I... I just don't want to talk about it right now." She stammers without taking her face out of the safety of her hands. "Can we just go home? Please?" she begs not wanting to be anywhere near the two backstabbers who currently shared the building with her. She definitely didn't want to run into Lilly just yet.

She wanted to at least talk to Oliver and sleep on it first. So she didn't do anything rash. Even though she wanted nothing more than to shove Lilly's little blonde head through a wall at the moment. And Jake... She didn't even want to hear that name again. Not anytime soon if ever.

"Sure thing" he begins to say as he walks over and picks up the wig. "Here you might want to put this back on first. Then lets head out to the limo."

She quickly fits the wig back on and heads out. Unlike other nights at the concert. She didn't stop to greet her fans standing outside by her limo. Didn't even hardly look at them for that matter. Her father standing up for her by saying "No autographs tonight sorry guys, Hannah's not feeling well." She was sure her fans would understand.

Once in the limo she didn't say much of anything. And neither did Jackson or Robbie. They knew something was wrong. But Miley still hadn't told them what. It was a very quiet ride home to say the least. All she did was stare out the window, watching the lights go by.

And if they thought there was a possibility of getting an answer from her when they got home they were wrong. She ran straight to her room slamming the door. She fell on her bed and reached for the phone. She wanted to call Oliver. Wanted to tell him everything.

And as his loving words echoed through her head 'You can tell me anything' she picked the phone up. Dialing his number so fast the first time that she called the wrong person. She quickly hung up and dialed his number correctly.

He answered by the second ring. Almost as if he had been waiting for her to call. It was almost 9:00 by now, so he was probably anxious to talk to her. "Hey Miles, I've been looking forward to talking to you all day." He answered putting the phone to his ear.

"Hey Oliver..." She answered gloomily. She had made herself stop crying before leaving for the limo, so her fans wouldn't see. But as she heard Oliver's voice she had to choke down her tears, not wanting to cry again.

"Sweety... What's wrong?" Oliver asks getting concerned.

"Well I found something out tonight. Something about Lilly." she answers throwing her a pillow at the wall. But as if it didn't make a hard enough thud she threw another, but still was unable to release her anger.

"Is she ok? Did something happen?" Oliver asked getting more and more concerned by the minute. He was now worried that Lilly had gotten hurt, or worse.

"Oh she's ok, perfectly fine. At least for now. But you will never guess what she did."

"Uh oh, what did she do?" Oliver answers taking a seat on his bed.

"Well remember that day we were on the beach, you know the day Jake and I split up?"

"Yea..."

"Well She!" Miley begins almost screaming at the word 'she'. "Had told Jake that me and you were flirting!"

"She did what!" Oliver asks as he almost falls off the bed. He had been caught completely off guard by that one. 'Why would Lilly do such a thing?' he thought waiting for Miley to continue.

"Not only that, she had practically convinced Jake that we had been flirting for a long time behind his back!" Miley continues, glad that she finally had someone to tell. She would have told her family, but didn't want a lecture from her father just yet.

"We never flirted as far as I know until after you all broke up." Oliver says attempting to defend himself. Although he knew on the inside that he had flirted with Miley a few times behind Jake's back. But Miley had never flirted back so 'it was mostly harmless' he thought.

"I know we didn't. But that's not all. Did he say something about her earrings that day before I got back?" Miley asks suspiciously hoping that Jake had lied.

"Yea actually he did. He said Lilly had been showing him her new earrings." Oliver answers confirming her suspicions. "Oddly though, I didn't seem to notice earrings on her though."

"Oliver, that's because he was about to kiss her. And you had interrupted them." Miley says in such a low tone that Oliver hardly heard her. "He said you were basically an idiot for not noticing they were about to kiss." She finishes as Oliver went silent.

"He what! How did you find all this out?" Oliver finally says getting angry himself.

"Well Jake asked Hannah for advice tonight. And he told me everything! And when I say everything I mean everything!" Miley continues wondering how Oliver would feel.

"Why that sorry bastard! I'll show him 'idiot', just wait till I see him!" Oliver says by now standing up. He was to angry to sit down. "And I can't believe Lilly, or Jake for that matter, would do such a thing to you! What was she thinking?!"

"I don't know. Never in my life did I believe she would do me like that. I thought we were friends!"

"I know, this is totally surprising to me. You sure Jake was telling the truth?"

"I don't think he would lie about something like that. Want to know what the advice was he wanted?"

"Do tell." Oliver curiously answers. There was no telling what kind of advice he wanted.

"Well he told me he still had some feelings for me! And was wanting to know whether he should try and come back to me, or stick with Lilly." Miley answers picking the pillows up off the floor. By now she had thrown all of her pillows across the room and needed to pick them up. That way she could throw them again.

"Is that what he said?" Oliver responds now in a completely serious tone of voice.

"Well that's not exactly his words. But trust me that's what he meant!"

"But we are together... What was he thinking of doing, break us up?"

"I wouldn't put it past him. I told him him and Lilly sounded perfect for each other. As they were both little conniving brats. And then I told him to get out of the room. But who knows he may still try to."

"That wouldn't be a healthy choice for him!" Oliver practically yells over the phone. The apologizes for screaming in her ear.

"No its ok. But don't worry I don't want anything to do with him."

"Well he better not try anything though. If I even feel that he is flirting with you..." Oliver pauses as he goes speechless... "It will be bad. Trust me." He is finally able to finish.

"Well I'm going to confront Lilly about it tomorrow. I want her side of the story."

"Yea and I want Jakes! But how can we confront them without them finding out your Hannah?" Oliver asks bringing up a good point.

"We will just say that we are friends with Hannah."

"But what if Lilly tells everyone your Hannah?"

"She wouldn't do that. After I get done with her, she won't do anything that will benefit me. And trust me she knows revealing I'm Hannah would make me popular."

"Good point. God I'm pissed now. I'm going to have a nice little talk with Jake."

"Just don't get hurt Oliver. I don't want anything to happen between us because of this."

"Miley, nothing can come between us. Not even two backstabbing friends."

"I agree. But I'm going to get off here and go to sleep. I think some rest will do me good."

"I think I should get some rest too. I'll see you in the morning."

"See you then. Love you!" Miley says brightening up a little at the end.

"Love you too Miles. Good night." He answers hanging the phone up and laying down.

Miley then recovers her pillows from the floor again. And after placing them all back on the bed she lays down. It took her another hour and a half to get to sleep. But she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Walking into the school Miley and Oliver began their search for the two culprits. They searched the halls, the gym, and even the cafeteria. But the search eventually came up empty as the bell rang signally for them to head to class. 

"Well were in the same class. So they will definitely be in there." Oliver says as him and Miley head towards their first class. But even as the morning announcements began there was no sign of Lilly or Jake.

Another 30 minutes passed, and still no sign. So Miley began to wrote a note and passed it to Oliver.

'Where in the world could they be?' the note read. But Oliver only responded with 'I have no clue.' and passed the note back. And the two of them just sat there, unable to even concentrate on the work. Both had a bone to pick. And both were getting agitated that neither had shown.

Two more class periods went by and still no sign. No word, no call, nothing. "I haven't even got a text message from Lilly" Miley says as her and Oliver walk into their third class.

"Who knows were they could be. For all we know they could have skipped school just to be with each other."

"I wouldn't put it passed them." Miley responds slamming her books down on her desk. Slamming them down so hard that the desk flips over and hits the floor. Miley just mutters under her voice and picks the desk up.

"Eww looks like Miley is angry" Ashley began to tease but quickly shut up as Miley gave her an evil eye.

"Don't start with me Ashley or you'll get what's coming to you to." She roars and takes her seat. Ashley just sits down quietly. As if she knew when not to tease someone because they were seriously angry.

Another 35 minutes passes and then the door opens. Laughter could be heard from out in the hallway. A familiar laugh. It was Lilly's laugh. The same laugh that Miley and Oliver once loved to hear. But now it was just a mild annoyance. Even the shear pitch of her voice sent chills down there necks.

Soon after Jake and Lilly walk into the class. Both giggling and laughing as if nothing had ever happened. As if the night before Jake hadn't even considered leaving her for Miley. As if Lilly had never stole Jake away from her best friend. And as if Jake had never insulted Oliver's intelligence. All of these facts raced through Oliver and Miley's head as the couple walked into the room.

"Sorry Mr. Picker we had an early shoot this morning. Hope it's ok that we can in late." Jake explains in a casual voice.

"Yea we've been on the beach all morning!" Lilly adds excitedly and takes a seat.

"Oh that's fine Jake. Go ahead and grab a seat. Miley, Oliver you can catch them up on what we've done so far."

Miley and Oliver share a disgusted look. "That's fine we'll catch up with them real well right after class at lunch..." Miley responds with a half evil smile on her face. 'Yea we will catch up on a whole lot at lunch' Miley thinks. Oliver looks over and shares a knowing look. He knew exactly what she meant.

'And when we get done with them schoolwork will be the last thing on their minds.' Oliver thinks as he returns Mileys grin.

As if by magic the rest of the class seemed to go by a lot faster. Then the bell finally rang. Miley and Oliver were outside the door within seconds. And holding each others hand for confidence Oliver asked "Should we wait for them here?"

"Maybe..." Miley answers then begins to think. "Actually I think lunch would be a good place. That way they can't exactly just walk away."

"Good idea, lets go get a table." Oliver says leading Miley towards the cafeteria. After getting their food they sit down at an empty table. Saving the two empty seats for the special guests.

Lilly and Jake eventually get to the cafeteria and get their food. They then obligingly take the seats saved for them. And as Lilly opens her Pepsi she asks "So guys what's up?"

Oliver and Miley were silent for a moment, then Miley responded "Oh nothing much. Just getting a whole new perspective on things you might say."

"Oh that's cool. So what did we miss in Mr. Picker's class?" Lilly asks sipping on her drink. Jake had already taken out a pencil and paper to write down the assignment.

"Oh you didn't miss to much. I wouldn't really worry about it." Miley lied remembering they had went over at least ten pages that would be on a test soon.

"So what's the new perspective?" Jake asks as he puts his pencil and paper back up. "New perspectives are always nice to share."

"Oh this one is really nice. So Lilly..." Miley begins and reaches under the table taking Oliver's hand. It was nice to know that he was there for her. She then finishes "When were you going to tell me about you almost kissing Jake?"

Jake's face suddenly went sour. As if he had eat a dozen lemons. But Lilly simply responded "We're dating, you know we have kissed. You've seen us for that matter."

"Oh that's not what I'm talking about Lilly. I'm talking about that day on the beach. You know about oh two and a half weeks ago!" Miley says as she stands up. She felt like dragging Lilly across the table right then. And forcing her to tell her. But instead she kept her cool and waited for an answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about Miles." Lilly answers sharing a confused look with Jake. Jake however partly knew what happened. And although he had no clue how Miley had found out what he had told Hannah. He did know something bad was probably about to happen.

"Well here let me jog your memory!" Miley screams and grabs Lilly tray full of spaghetti and tosses it onto the front of her shirt.

"Miley! What was that for! What has gotten into you!" Lilly begins to yell and tries to wipe her shirt off.

"You stole Jake from me you little witch! And you did it on purpose!" Miley begins to scream as Oliver starts to stare down Jake. Jake just kept his mouth shut for the time being. He didn't want to make the situation any worse than it already was.

Lilly finally figured it was time to stop lying. Miley had finally figured out what she had done. And even though she had no clue how, it didn't matter. "Well you always get everything Miley! It was time that I got the guy. Plus Jake likes me way more than he ever thought about liking you!" Lilly screams then turns towards Jake. "Right Jake."

"Well it's kind of true." Jake answers but shuts up as Oliver points a finger.

"Don't you say another damn word." Oliver instructs him. And given the situation Jake figured it would be best if he listened.

By now Lilly and Miley were in each others face. Miley completely outraged at her friend, or ex-friend as far as she cared. And Lilly was finally able to tell the truth. Tell how she thought she deserved Jake.

"You're just jealous!" Lilly exclaims putting her finger in Miley's face.

But that was the last draw. Putting her finger in Miley's face had pushed her over the limit. And as she grabbed Lilly's finger she says "Jealous? I'll show you jealous!" She then bends her finger to the side and pushes her backwards.

Lilly retaliates by pushing Miley back and then grabbing her hair. By now the entire lunchroom's attention was on them. Waiting for whatever happened next. Oliver and Jake were the first to see what happened next.

As Lilly pulled Miley's head sideways by the hair of her head Miley balled up a fist. And with one solid punch Lilly let go of her hair. Holding her face Lilly looked back up at her. "You bitch!" Lilly screams and starts back towards Miley.

"Oh you want more! Well come on I'll give you a Tennessee ass whooping" Miley responds as Lilly throws a punch at her. A punch that connected with thump against Miley's face. This didn't stop Miley however as she grabbed Lilly by her long blonde hair and began to pummel her in the face.

Lilly was able to get another couple of punches off into Miley's stomach before someone finally stepped in. It was Mr. Picker no less. And he pulled the two apart. "You two are going straight to the principals office" he says practically dragging them to the door. And as the two calmed down he let them go as they followed him to the principals office.

Some people from the lunch room had followed them into the hallway. To watch as two of the 'innocent' girls that never did anything were drug off to the office. "Wow I didn't think those two would ever fight." commented someone from the crowd.

And as Miley was walked down the hall she heard something in the distance. Back in the direction of the cafeteria. It was Oliver. He had screamed "Call me an idiot and try to take Miley huh?" And briefly after there was a sharp clang of metal.

Oliver had finally confronted Jake. He had practically tackled him into a locker. The two of them now on the floor fighting. And unlike the two girls, their punches were faster. And hit harder.

Oliver sat on top of Jake as he struggled to get up. Pummeling his head with his fists. And after about the third punch Jake was able to throw Oliver off and get to his feet. This did not deter Oliver's assault however. He simply grabbed Jake's by the hair of his head and crammed it into the locker again.

Jake responded with a punch to the gut as everyone in the crowd was taken back by yet another fight. It was an uncommon thing for someone to fight, but they had never seen two fights so close together. Jake next kicked Oliver's leg but it didn't seem to work as well as it did on TV. Didn't even stun him a bit.

"What's wrong Zombieslayer? You're moves not work when in a real fight?!" Oliver screams tackling him into the wall again. And releasing even more punches into Jake. He may have seemed big and bad on TV but in real life he went down like a rag doll.

However he was not a defenseless rag doll, and was able to get up to his feet. He then punched Oliver in the gut and as he bent over to catch his breath swiftly kicked him in the face. Knocking Oliver to the ground, if only momentarily.

He had just enough time to jump up and punch Jake in the face one more time. Then two more teachers stepped in restraining them both. And as they held the two off they both still attempted to kick and punch each other. They were both infuriated by now. And the two were practically drug to the office.

And so there they were sitting in the office. Lilly and Jake on one side. Oliver and Miley on the other. Both couples staring down the other. None of them saying anything as they all waited to see the principal. And all of them dreading the phone call to their parents. Dreading what would happen when their parents got to the school. And although Miley was sure Jake, and probably Lilly too, would get off with a smack on the wrist. She knew that her and Oliver were going to get in trouble, most likely deep trouble.

They would all almost have been tempted to finish the fight also. If not for the two teachers also sitting in the room with them. It wasn't something normally done. But given the circumstances they figured two teachers would be best, instead of the normal one that usually watched over troubled students.

So the four of them just sat there, giving each other dirty looks. Miley and Lilly both holding ice packs over one of their eyes. It would seem they had dealt about equal damage to each other, Lilly blacking Mileys left eye, and Miley blacking Lilly's right eye.

Jake and Oliver on the other hand where a different story. Jake already had the nurse put some bandages on his face. Being thrown into the lockers more than once had given him a pretty nasty cut over his right eyebrow. And the relentless punches Oliver had threw had busted not only lip but had also given him a busted nose. Which now had a piece of tissue hanging out of it to suppress the bleeding.

Oliver was holding an icepack over his left eye, which had undoubtedly been from the swift kick to the head. And had a piece of tissue in both of his nostrils forcing him to breathe through his mouth. They had all taken a pretty good beating.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you all go, it seems that there was some major anger released this chapter. So what happens next? What will the Principal do? What will their parents say? Will they get grounded, or worse suspended? Find out next time!**

1-1-08 - This story will have 1 more chapter in it. And I apologize that I haven't updated it since 4-9-07. But until I can get that chapter finished and updated, I think it would be best to just consider this story finished. As the next chapter will just be a wrap up anyway. Thank you all for your support.


	11. No Holds Barred

**Chapter 11 - No Holds Barred**

As the wig silently bounced off the wall and fell into the chair Miley stomped over the table. The same table she had been sitting with not to long before with Jake. Laying her face in her hands she couldn't help but to start crying. She still couldn't get over what Lilly had done. After all the they had been through together she had stabbed her in the back.

Robbie soon walked into the room after hearing all the ruckus. "Miles are you ok? We could hear you screaming all the way out in the hall?" He asks walking over to her putting his hand on her shoulder. "Bud? You ok?"

"Daddy I... I... I just don't want to talk about it right now." She stammers without taking her face out of the safety of her hands. "Can we just go home? Please?" she begs not wanting to be anywhere near the two backstabbers who currently shared the building with her. She definitely didn't want to run into Lilly just yet.

She wanted to at least talk to Oliver and sleep on it first. So she didn't do anything rash. Even though she wanted nothing more than to shove Lilly's little blonde head through a wall at the moment. And Jake... She didn't even want to hear that name again. Not anytime soon if ever.

"Sure thing" he begins to say as he walks over and picks up the wig. "Here you might want to put this back on first. Then lets head out to the limo."

She quickly fits the wig back on and heads out. Unlike other nights at the concert. She didn't stop to greet her fans standing outside by her limo. Didn't even hardly look at them for that matter. Her father standing up for her by saying "No autographs tonight sorry guys, Hannah's not feeling well." She was sure her fans would understand.

Once in the limo she didn't say much of anything. And neither did Jackson or Robbie. They knew something was wrong. But Miley still hadn't told them what. It was a very quiet ride home to say the least. All she did was stare out the window, watching the lights go by.

And if they thought there was a possibility of getting an answer from her when they got home they were wrong. She ran straight to her room slamming the door. She fell on her bed and reached for the phone. She wanted to call Oliver. Wanted to tell him everything.

And as his loving words echoed through her head 'You can tell me anything' she picked the phone up. Dialing his number so fast the first time that she called the wrong person. She quickly hung up and dialed his number correctly.

He answered by the second ring. Almost as if he had been waiting for her to call. It was almost 9:00 by now, so he was probably anxious to talk to her. "Hey Miles, I've been looking forward to talking to you all day." He answered putting the phone to his ear.

"Hey Oliver..." She answered gloomily. She had made herself stop crying before leaving for the limo, so her fans wouldn't see. But as she heard Oliver's voice she had to choke down her tears, not wanting to cry again.

"Sweety... What's wrong?" Oliver asks getting concerned.

"Well I found something out tonight. Something about Lilly." she answers throwing her a pillow at the wall. But as if it didn't make a hard enough thud she threw another, but still was unable to release her anger.

"Is she ok? Did something happen?" Oliver asked getting more and more concerned by the minute. He was now worried that Lilly had gotten hurt, or worse.

"Oh she's ok, perfectly fine. At least for now. But you will never guess what she did."

"Uh oh, what did she do?" Oliver answers taking a seat on his bed.

"Well remember that day we were on the beach, you know the day Jake and I split up?"

"Yea..."

"Well She!" Miley begins almost screaming at the word 'she'. "Had told Jake that me and you were flirting!"

"She did what!" Oliver asks as he almost falls off the bed. He had been caught completely off guard by that one. 'Why would Lilly do such a thing?' he thought waiting for Miley to continue.

"Not only that, she had practically convinced Jake that we had been flirting for a long time behind his back!" Miley continues, glad that she finally had someone to tell. She would have told her family, but didn't want a lecture from her father just yet.

"We never flirted as far as I know until after you all broke up." Oliver says attempting to defend himself. Although he knew on the inside that he had flirted with Miley a few times behind Jake's back. But Miley had never flirted back so 'it was mostly harmless' he thought.

"I know we didn't. But that's not all. Did he say something about her earrings that day before I got back?" Miley asks suspiciously hoping that Jake had lied.

"Yea actually he did. He said Lilly had been showing him her new earrings." Oliver answers confirming her suspicions. "Oddly though, I didn't seem to notice earrings on her though."

"Oliver, that's because he was about to kiss her. And you had interrupted them." Miley says in such a low tone that Oliver hardly heard her. "He said you were basically an idiot for not noticing they were about to kiss." She finishes as Oliver went silent.

"He what! How did you find all this out?" Oliver finally says getting angry himself.

"Well Jake asked Hannah for advice tonight. And he told me everything! And when I say everything I mean everything!" Miley continues wondering how Oliver would feel.

"Why that sorry bastard! I'll show him 'idiot', just wait till I see him!" Oliver says by now standing up. He was to angry to sit down. "And I can't believe Lilly, or Jake for that matter, would do such a thing to you! What was she thinking?!"

"I don't know. Never in my life did I believe she would do me like that. I thought we were friends!"

"I know, this is totally surprising to me. You sure Jake was telling the truth?"

"I don't think he would lie about something like that. Want to know what the advice was he wanted?"

"Do tell." Oliver curiously answers. There was no telling what kind of advice he wanted.

"Well he told me he still had some feelings for me! And was wanting to know whether he should try and come back to me, or stick with Lilly." Miley answers picking the pillows up off the floor. By now she had thrown all of her pillows across the room and needed to pick them up. That way she could throw them again.

"Is that what he said?" Oliver responds now in a completely serious tone of voice.

"Well that's not exactly his words. But trust me that's what he meant!"

"But we are together... What was he thinking of doing, break us up?"

"I wouldn't put it past him. I told him him and Lilly sounded perfect for each other. As they were both little conniving brats. And then I told him to get out of the room. But who knows he may still try to."

"That wouldn't be a healthy choice for him!" Oliver practically yells over the phone. The apologizes for screaming in her ear.

"No its ok. But don't worry I don't want anything to do with him."

"Well he better not try anything though. If I even feel that he is flirting with you..." Oliver pauses as he goes speechless... "It will be bad. Trust me." He is finally able to finish.

"Well I'm going to confront Lilly about it tomorrow. I want her side of the story."

"Yea and I want Jakes! But how can we confront them without them finding out your Hannah?" Oliver asks bringing up a good point.

"We will just say that we are friends with Hannah."

"But what if Lilly tells everyone your Hannah?"

"She wouldn't do that. After I get done with her, she won't do anything that will benefit me. And trust me she knows revealing I'm Hannah would make me popular."

"Good point. God I'm pissed now. I'm going to have a nice little talk with Jake."

"Just don't get hurt Oliver. I don't want anything to happen between us because of this."

"Miley, nothing can come between us. Not even two backstabbing friends."

"I agree. But I'm going to get off here and go to sleep. I think some rest will do me good."

"I think I should get some rest too. I'll see you in the morning."

"See you then. Love you!" Miley says brightening up a little at the end.

"Love you too Miles. Good night." He answers hanging the phone up and laying down.

Miley then recovers her pillows from the floor again. And after placing them all back on the bed she lays down. It took her another hour and a half to get to sleep. But she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Walking into the school Miley and Oliver began their search for the two culprits. They searched the halls, the gym, and even the cafeteria. But the search eventually came up empty as the bell rang signally for them to head to class. 

"Well were in the same class. So they will definitely be in there." Oliver says as him and Miley head towards their first class. But even as the morning announcements began there was no sign of Lilly or Jake.

Another 30 minutes passed, and still no sign. So Miley began to wrote a note and passed it to Oliver.

'Where in the world could they be?' the note read. But Oliver only responded with 'I have no clue.' and passed the note back. And the two of them just sat there, unable to even concentrate on the work. Both had a bone to pick. And both were getting agitated that neither had shown.

Two more class periods went by and still no sign. No word, no call, nothing. "I haven't even got a text message from Lilly" Miley says as her and Oliver walk into their third class.

"Who knows were they could be. For all we know they could have skipped school just to be with each other."

"I wouldn't put it passed them." Miley responds slamming her books down on her desk. Slamming them down so hard that the desk flips over and hits the floor. Miley just mutters under her voice and picks the desk up.

"Eww looks like Miley is angry" Ashley began to tease but quickly shut up as Miley gave her an evil eye.

"Don't start with me Ashley or you'll get what's coming to you to." She roars and takes her seat. Ashley just sits down quietly. As if she knew when not to tease someone because they were seriously angry.

Another 35 minutes passes and then the door opens. Laughter could be heard from out in the hallway. A familiar laugh. It was Lilly's laugh. The same laugh that Miley and Oliver once loved to hear. But now it was just a mild annoyance. Even the shear pitch of her voice sent chills down there necks.

Soon after Jake and Lilly walk into the class. Both giggling and laughing as if nothing had ever happened. As if the night before Jake hadn't even considered leaving her for Miley. As if Lilly had never stole Jake away from her best friend. And as if Jake had never insulted Oliver's intelligence. All of these facts raced through Oliver and Miley's head as the couple walked into the room.

"Sorry Mr. Picker we had an early shoot this morning. Hope it's ok that we can in late." Jake explains in a casual voice.

"Yea we've been on the beach all morning!" Lilly adds excitedly and takes a seat.

"Oh that's fine Jake. Go ahead and grab a seat. Miley, Oliver you can catch them up on what we've done so far."

Miley and Oliver share a disgusted look. "That's fine we'll catch up with them real well right after class at lunch..." Miley responds with a half evil smile on her face. 'Yea we will catch up on a whole lot at lunch' Miley thinks. Oliver looks over and shares a knowing look. He knew exactly what she meant.

'And when we get done with them schoolwork will be the last thing on their minds.' Oliver thinks as he returns Mileys grin.

As if by magic the rest of the class seemed to go by a lot faster. Then the bell finally rang. Miley and Oliver were outside the door within seconds. And holding each others hand for confidence Oliver asked "Should we wait for them here?"

"Maybe..." Miley answers then begins to think. "Actually I think lunch would be a good place. That way they can't exactly just walk away."

"Good idea, lets go get a table." Oliver says leading Miley towards the cafeteria. After getting their food they sit down at an empty table. Saving the two empty seats for the special guests.

Lilly and Jake eventually get to the cafeteria and get their food. They then obligingly take the seats saved for them. And as Lilly opens her Pepsi she asks "So guys what's up?"

Oliver and Miley were silent for a moment, then Miley responded "Oh nothing much. Just getting a whole new perspective on things you might say."

"Oh that's cool. So what did we miss in Mr. Picker's class?" Lilly asks sipping on her drink. Jake had already taken out a pencil and paper to write down the assignment.

"Oh you didn't miss to much. I wouldn't really worry about it." Miley lied remembering they had went over at least ten pages that would be on a test soon.

"So what's the new perspective?" Jake asks as he puts his pencil and paper back up. "New perspectives are always nice to share."

"Oh this one is really nice. So Lilly..." Miley begins and reaches under the table taking Oliver's hand. It was nice to know that he was there for her. She then finishes "When were you going to tell me about you almost kissing Jake?"

Jake's face suddenly went sour. As if he had eat a dozen lemons. But Lilly simply responded "We're dating, you know we have kissed. You've seen us for that matter."

"Oh that's not what I'm talking about Lilly. I'm talking about that day on the beach. You know about oh two and a half weeks ago!" Miley says as she stands up. She felt like dragging Lilly across the table right then. And forcing her to tell her. But instead she kept her cool and waited for an answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about Miles." Lilly answers sharing a confused look with Jake. Jake however partly knew what happened. And although he had no clue how Miley had found out what he had told Hannah. He did know something bad was probably about to happen.

"Well here let me jog your memory!" Miley screams and grabs Lilly tray full of spaghetti and tosses it onto the front of her shirt.

"Miley! What was that for! What has gotten into you!" Lilly begins to yell and tries to wipe her shirt off.

"You stole Jake from me you little witch! And you did it on purpose!" Miley begins to scream as Oliver starts to stare down Jake. Jake just kept his mouth shut for the time being. He didn't want to make the situation any worse than it already was.

Lilly finally figured it was time to stop lying. Miley had finally figured out what she had done. And even though she had no clue how, it didn't matter. "Well you always get everything Miley! It was time that I got the guy. Plus Jake likes me way more than he ever thought about liking you!" Lilly screams then turns towards Jake. "Right Jake."

"Well it's kind of true." Jake answers but shuts up as Oliver points a finger.

"Don't you say another damn word." Oliver instructs him. And given the situation Jake figured it would be best if he listened.

By now Lilly and Miley were in each others face. Miley completely outraged at her friend, or ex-friend as far as she cared. And Lilly was finally able to tell the truth. Tell how she thought she deserved Jake.

"You're just jealous!" Lilly exclaims putting her finger in Miley's face.

But that was the last draw. Putting her finger in Miley's face had pushed her over the limit. And as she grabbed Lilly's finger she says "Jealous? I'll show you jealous!" She then bends her finger to the side and pushes her backwards.

Lilly retaliates by pushing Miley back and then grabbing her hair. By now the entire lunchroom's attention was on them. Waiting for whatever happened next. Oliver and Jake were the first to see what happened next.

As Lilly pulled Miley's head sideways by the hair of her head Miley balled up a fist. And with one solid punch Lilly let go of her hair. Holding her face Lilly looked back up at her. "You bitch!" Lilly screams and starts back towards Miley.

"Oh you want more! Well come on I'll give you a Tennessee ass whooping" Miley responds as Lilly throws a punch at her. A punch that connected with thump against Miley's face. This didn't stop Miley however as she grabbed Lilly by her long blonde hair and began to pummel her in the face.

Lilly was able to get another couple of punches off into Miley's stomach before someone finally stepped in. It was Mr. Picker no less. And he pulled the two apart. "You two are going straight to the principals office" he says practically dragging them to the door. And as the two calmed down he let them go as they followed him to the principals office.

Some people from the lunch room had followed them into the hallway. To watch as two of the 'innocent' girls that never did anything were drug off to the office. "Wow I didn't think those two would ever fight." commented someone from the crowd.

And as Miley was walked down the hall she heard something in the distance. Back in the direction of the cafeteria. It was Oliver. He had screamed "Call me an idiot and try to take Miley huh?" And briefly after there was a sharp clang of metal.

Oliver had finally confronted Jake. He had practically tackled him into a locker. The two of them now on the floor fighting. And unlike the two girls, their punches were faster. And hit harder.

Oliver sat on top of Jake as he struggled to get up. Pummeling his head with his fists. And after about the third punch Jake was able to throw Oliver off and get to his feet. This did not deter Oliver's assault however. He simply grabbed Jake's by the hair of his head and crammed it into the locker again.

Jake responded with a punch to the gut as everyone in the crowd was taken back by yet another fight. It was an uncommon thing for someone to fight, but they had never seen two fights so close together. Jake next kicked Oliver's leg but it didn't seem to work as well as it did on TV. Didn't even stun him a bit.

"What's wrong Zombieslayer? You're moves not work when in a real fight?!" Oliver screams tackling him into the wall again. And releasing even more punches into Jake. He may have seemed big and bad on TV but in real life he went down like a rag doll.

However he was not a defenseless rag doll, and was able to get up to his feet. He then punched Oliver in the gut and as he bent over to catch his breath swiftly kicked him in the face. Knocking Oliver to the ground, if only momentarily.

He had just enough time to jump up and punch Jake in the face one more time. Then two more teachers stepped in restraining them both. And as they held the two off they both still attempted to kick and punch each other. They were both infuriated by now. And the two were practically drug to the office.

And so there they were sitting in the office. Lilly and Jake on one side. Oliver and Miley on the other. Both couples staring down the other. None of them saying anything as they all waited to see the principal. And all of them dreading the phone call to their parents. Dreading what would happen when their parents got to the school. And although Miley was sure Jake, and probably Lilly too, would get off with a smack on the wrist. She knew that her and Oliver were going to get in trouble, most likely deep trouble.

They would all almost have been tempted to finish the fight also. If not for the two teachers also sitting in the room with them. It wasn't something normally done. But given the circumstances they figured two teachers would be best, instead of the normal one that usually watched over troubled students.

So the four of them just sat there, giving each other dirty looks. Miley and Lilly both holding ice packs over one of their eyes. It would seem they had dealt about equal damage to each other, Lilly blacking Mileys left eye, and Miley blacking Lilly's right eye.

Jake and Oliver on the other hand where a different story. Jake already had the nurse put some bandages on his face. Being thrown into the lockers more than once had given him a pretty nasty cut over his right eyebrow. And the relentless punches Oliver had threw had busted not only lip but had also given him a busted nose. Which now had a piece of tissue hanging out of it to suppress the bleeding.

Oliver was holding an icepack over his left eye, which had undoubtedly been from the swift kick to the head. And had a piece of tissue in both of his nostrils forcing him to breathe through his mouth. They had all taken a pretty good beating.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the story. I know I originally planned on writing another chapter or two. But I think this would be a nice place to end. **** I apologize to anyone who was hoping for another chapter. But ****I may eventually write a story about the aftermath of all that happened. So keep an eye out for the sequel.**

** As always please review and let me know what you all thought.  
**


End file.
